I'M A SACRIFICE? BYE!
by JershyKun082901
Summary: As she gets up rubbing her nose, she walks to the door and kicks it while yelling-"You stupid, stupid door, First you open on your own and now you close…..JUST CHOOSE ONE!" read to see what happens next! We DO NOT own DIABOLIK LOVERS only our O/C's and things we make up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sup my dudes It's your lovely authors Lovezeno and kai200108 (these are our watt pad names) here. We are Collabing with each other on this Fan fiction so expect this to be interesting. Not a bad interesting but not a good one either. Well I guess we'll get Started with the fan fiction now, let's get reading!

P.S. If you have any suggestions on the fan fiction we would LOVE TO HEAR THEM! So please like and comment. It will bring us plenty of joy, and motivation!

WE DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS ONLY OUR O/C'S

Description

Name: Josh Miskito

Nick-names: Joshy, Jersey, Lemon drop, overachiever.

Anger levels: 1-5 (sometimes larger), 1= yell, 2= slap, 3= punch, 4= throw, 5= Ascent and death

Family: Mother (Dead) Father (dead), twin sister Blake.

Looks: 1 red and 1 silver eye. Long silver eye, long silver hair.

Likes: Reading, sleeping, eating, enjoyment that I get from my sister, anything soft, anything sharp or shiny, pranks, music.

Dislikes: overly sweet things, exercise, not being able to read, being apart from my sister, loud things, being uncomfortable.

Personality: lazy, sarcastic, quiet, always reading, kind but has evil intentions, only noisy when she tolerates her sister, will kill on spot if aggravated.

Name: Blake Miskito

Nick-Names: Black, Little Kitten, Loud mouth, Baka, banana

Anger levels: 1= death glare, 2= annoyance, 3= yelling, 4= gets sister, 5= death.

Family: same as Josh.

Looks: purple eyes and long silver hair.

Likes: anime, reading (not as much as Josh though), cheese, goldfish (…..the snack guys), my sister, my phone, annoying people, pushing people to their limits, pushing buttons, music.

Dislikes: being yelled at, bleach, sharp objects held by sister, pain, not being able to read, being uncomfortable.

Personality: hyper, sometimes quiet, annoying, sleepy when consuming sugar, doesn't talk to others when first met.

The Dead Man's Walking ?

JOSH'S P.O.V.

"Sissy sissy hurry up! I just can't wait to meet my new toys to annoy!" Blake said with a sadistic smile of her face.

"Oh, I just can't wait either" so I said as I started to walk slower

The two sisters finally reach the door, Blake knocks way more than what was needed, finally they were getting impatient and just ended up walking in on their own free will. Blake was the first to notice a young man lying on the couch next to a little window she started skipping over to him and stood hovering over his face I walked over to her and tugged at the collar of her t-shirt and told her that It's rude to stare at people and at that moment she noticed that he was as pale as a sheet of paper and wasn't breathing that's when Blake sprinted toward the door yelling-

"This guy is dead?! See ya I'm out of here!"

"Blake stop running you know I hate anything that makes me move my muscles." I said in a lazy tone.

Suddenly the twins see the door the door slam in front of Blake's face as she falls to the ground. As she gets up rubbing her nose, she walks up to the door and kicks it while yelling-

"You stupid, stupid door, first you open on your own and now you close…..JUST CHOOSE ONE!"

"Well well well~~~ look who FINALLY decided to arrive" A tall, handsome man, with glasses said.

"Hello~ I sincerely apologize for my late arrival I had to deal with the one over there" I said with a sadistic smile.

"HEY!" Blake said with a pout on her face"

"Well—I can understand this" the man had started to walk away and motioned with his hand for us to follow, before I could get a word in edgewise he said –

"By the way my name is Reiji, you two are going to be meeting the rest of my brothers and I will explain the rest of this situation to you in front of the others"

Only I knew what Reiji was talking about because my sister had her head phones on listening to her music while skipping down the hallway ahead of the man. She had reached the door and slammed it open startling everyone in the room, once I reached the middle of the room I slapped her upside the head and told her to mind her manners.

I had sat down on the couch still reading a book I had been reading this whole time, not even minding the gay looking man, and child looking man on either side of me. Once I noticed they were all staring at me to pay attention, I look up only to see that they were staring at Blake whom was grabbing the man's cheek and poking him. I had noticed he was the one who was 'Dead'. I closed my book loudly to give a warning to her, she kept going, I chucked the book at her head and she fell over yelling-

"What was that for jersey, I was just surprised that he was alive!" she said in a whiney tone.

"what have I told you about touching people without their consent, If you wanted to get that Intimate then you should just get a room~~" I said in a loving tone at the end.

"I wouldn't mind escorting you Missy~" The man with a fedora said.

"Girl! I will beat you right here and right now. Square up!" Blake said.

"It takes four people to make a square, therefor I cannot 'square up'" I said.

Blake then walks strait up to the man with the fedora. Right up to his face and yell's –

"BOI! Who do you think you are, you can't just go and say that to anyone especially a delicate flower like myself". Blake said

"Pfftt, hahahahahaha" I laughed while falling off the couch crying from how hard I was laughing. The next thing I hear was Reiji clearing his thought, he was clearly unamused, I got on my feet and picked up my book, I sat down and started reading again-

"Anyways now it is time to introduce ourselves. As you know I am the second son Reiji that dead beat on the couch over there would be the eldest son Shu, there is the third son and the eldest of the triplets Ayato, then It goes Kanato, and then Liato, and finally the youngest son Subaru." Reiji explained to my sister and I then turned to all the boys in the room and introduced my sister and myself.

"Hello, I am the Eldest Josh, and this is my twin sister Blake" I say with a board expression as I'm reading my book not really interested in this conversation. I then look over to my sister to see that she hasn't been paying attention for a while and most likely missed all of their names. She to was into her music and a book of her own.

"WAIT! WHAT?! You're a son, I thought you were a butler" Blake suddenly yells with a questioning voice.

Who Broke Shoe!

Blake's P.O.V:

The Man In question looked at me with the most Irritated look on his face. It reminded me of my sister when I ate her frosting in the fridge that one day. That day I almost died. For a few moments there was awkward science in the room, then all of the sudden you could hear a deep voice that starts to laugh in the corner coming from the blonde on the couch.

Suddenly, Reiji Angrily stomped right up to me and said-

"You Disgusting human, what gives YOU the right to call ME a servant?!" he sternly said to me

I then notice my sister slam he book close and say-

"Hmmm human, why would you say Human?"

At this question the six men all had sly smirks on their faces.

"were vampires, and your our prey" Ayato said

My sister stood up at that moment and started walking towards the window to look out at the view that she thought was quite interesting and I found completely dull and boring. "Blake I thought I had already explained this to you, but like always you never pay attention" she says, or that's what I think she says, I was to busy staring back at the blonde man named Shu. He stood up and announced-

"The loud ones mine touch her and you all will die so put her down Reiji"

Shu walkSacdxzs up to me and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I quickly started to kick him and he grabs my upper thigh and told me If I yelled again he'll throw me against the wall. Once my sister had seen this she quickly, yes quickly, walked over to him (and she was pissed you could see it on her face) grabbed Shu by the neck and slammed the poor guy holding me to the ground. I fell on my butt during this (just to say that hurt like a razor scoter hitting you ankle).-

"ONLY I get to touch my sister and if you ever think about laying a hand on her again I will personally – ahhg"

Suddenly Liato comes over and grab jersey by the waist and says "then if we are picking who we want then she's mine"

Kanato walked over and hugged her around her stomach and says "you can share, Me and Teddy are quite bored"

Ayato swings his arm around her shoulder and said "we can all share the duckling- right brothers?"

Shut then gets up and again picks me up and said "Do what you want with her. Come on little kitten your coming with me"

He then teleports me to a strange room (look up at the picture and look at Shu's room).

Why, Why Disgusting Vampires?

JOSH'S P.O.V.

As the Triplets were finally agreeing to 'share me', they had finally let go of me and once they they did Shu had disappeared into thin air. Once I had some time to process what had just happened I started to get over level 10 on the anger lever (there's only 1-5 so expect the worst)

"Where did she go" I said quietly but loud enough so everyone heard me. Reiji then walked up to me and said.

"I thought you did' care about that annoying little loud mouth? Anyways she's with that lazy bastard right now. Of course he gets whatever he wants always has always will"

After I heard Reiji words I said "I feel you so did my sister, but I love her and if he lays a single hand on her, he just won't have a dagger through his heart, I'm goanna use it to cut off his-"

One of the brothers covered my mouth and said "It's not lady like to use such foul language duckling"

I slapped his hand away and said "stop calling me that and I'm allowed to say whatever the fudge I want"

"Next time you speak with such foul language you will be punished. Let's get this clear now"

"Let's get this cleared now" I said in a mockingly annoying voice

Reiji then had a tick mark on his forehead as he stares at me and strains to keep calm and orders Ayato to escort me to my room.

I thought it's the Butlers job to do this, guess he's having an off day." I said with a quite pleased attitude.

"Never mind Ayato I will escort her to my room instead" he said with a smirk on his face.

Reiji walked up to me and grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. I started to get even more irritated, so I punched his arm but his grip on me only tightened as he pulled me away harder. So I stopped walking he wasn't able to pull me because now I had a hand around his neck and said-

"Bring me to my sister or you won't see the moon tonight"

"Listen you little human, you are our prey you will do what you are told NOT the other way around" he says as he grabs my chin and says in a sadistic voice.

"What's the point of grabbing someone's chin …. You can't force me to look at you" I said "And you don't own me so your wrong I can do what I want, when I want" I said in a very unamused but sarcastic tone. "And I just asked a simple question, but apparently your too dumb to understand me so I'll be more clear- bring me my sister or else~" I said in a loving tone at the end.

The next thing I knew wart that I was against the wall and he was leaning over me. He then started squishing my thought and I could tell he was a lot stronger than me and that he was just holding back till now. Reiji then leans in closer to me where I could feel his breath on my neck he whispers in my ear.

"you hold your young little one, I have not given you permission to speak have I now?"

"BITE ME, you swine" I said with anger

He suddenly had a grim expression on his face with a sly smile and said "with pleasure~"

He had come closer to my neck and a sharp pain went into the right side of my neck, I could feel a warm substance trickle down my neck I knew it was my blood, I was always queasy around blood, I soon felt light headed and passed out due to not being able to handle the sight of blood.

"damn it" reiji said aloud

"HEY! You agreed not to drink their blood yet until we know more about them!" said Ayato "That's not fair"

There are the only things I remember while I had woken up in a room that was unfamiliar to me . Reiji had then walked up to me and said that i needed to go to the dining room for dinner , so I had got up and walked out of the room and half way down the hall I started feeling light headed and fell to my knees holding my head in my hands , all i could see was a spinning room and blurry colours telling me to get up .

Kanato P.O.V ~

I was walking out of my room to go to dinner like Reiji, told me 'ugh he's so annoying ' something on the floor caught my attention ," My little lemon drop what are you doing on the floor? , Get up ! " she wasn't listening to me which aggravated me so I picked her up and took her back to my room , I had 30 minutes left till we had to be in the dining room anyways . (look at last chapter for his room)

Shu's Little Angle

Blake's P.O.V:

He then teleports me to a strange room ( look at Ch. 2 for Shu's room).

He then throws me on to the bed, once he lets me go I start screaming at him to bring me back to Josh but all he does is lays down and ignores me. When I notice him ignoring me I crawl over to him and start to repeatedly poke is cheek and said

"Wears my sister,(poke) wears my sister, (poke) wears my sister, (poke)"

After about 2 minutes of this he grabs my hand and says

"If you do not stop talking little kitten you will.."

I then interrupted him and say " Oh are you gonna hurt me or something I'm soooo scared" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could. You see when I'm away from my sister we are different people then when were together. After I finally realize that I'm not gonna get my way (from experience with my sister) I roll over to the other side of the bed and turn my music up as high as I can while I'm open my phone backup to my fanfiction that I was reading earlier. After about 30 minutes of this my head phones die. I would charge them but the chargers with my sister sadly. I then notice that Shu is asleep and thought a guy who's asleep won't notice if his headphones are off till they wake up. So I move over next to Shu and take off his headphone. About 5 minutes later of me listening to my own music with Shu's headphones someone grabs me a pulls me closer to themselves. I soon realized that it was Shu I tried to get out of his grip.

Shu's P,O,V:

As soon as I woke up I didn't feel or hear my headphones on. I then open my eyes and see the girl that I claimed as mine with them on reading on her phone. I then reached over to her and pulled her closer to me as expected she started to struggle but she soon stopped when I pulled the earbud out of her ear I whispered into her pretty little ear.

"Now why did you take my headphones little kitten I need them to listen to music?" I asked in a lazy but still threatening voice.

She then answered with" Well I knew you wouldn't bring me back to my sister and she has the charger for mine and you were asleep so I put two and two together and decided that I could take yours to listen to my music. Plus I bet my taste in music is better than yours anyway."

I was taken back from her answer at first but then I started to smirk at her. I was starting to like this girl more and more. She first roasted Reiji and wants to do it again and second she likes music enough to risk her life just to listen to it. The only downside was that she was so loud when she didn't have her headphones in. I will just have to teach her that she is to stay quiet when I want her to after all she is my new pet and she does need to be trained.

Back to Blake's P.O.V:

After I answered his question I saw a smirk appear on his face. I felt a little uneasy when I saw it but knowing that I could handle myself and that my sister had already warned him once (which was more than enough) I felt a little better. I then remembered that he still had a firm hold on me so I tried to pull away but his hold just tightened on me it started to hurt when I realized that I definitely wasn't going anywhere.

He then started to lean into me were I could feel his breath on my neck. He then says in a quiet voice

"Your mine little Angle and I'm not letting you go anywhere with out claiming you first"

"Claim me what do you mean by claim me?" I asked with confusion clear on my face and in my voce.

"I'll show you how" is all he says as he replies.

I then feel his hand grabs a handful of my hair and move it. Then there's a bit of pressure on my neck and I soon realize that he's about to bite me. at this he seems to loosen his grip on me so I jump right up and out of the bed. As soon as I did this he sits up and he is not pleased that he has to work to bite me, but I don't care I don't want to be bitten.

"Hey why don't you guys instead of bite humans do what the vampires in that one Anime do you know the one with the blood tablets?" I ask putting my amazing anime knowledge out in to the world for all to hear.

"What are you talking about. you know what I don't care , be a good , girl and get your pretty little butt back over here so I can suck your blood." he says back to me.

" Ok so learning that , no thank you, and second what do you mean , you don't know what I'm talking about, everyone at least has heard of anime , if you haven't then your way more sheltered then me and Josh were." I reply back to him.

He then shows up right behind me and says "I don't care what you want, I want your blood."

With that he pushed me back on to the bed and starts to bite my neck. I can feel the sticky liquid slowly make its way down my neck as I start to loose consciousness after a few minutes, and a couple more seconds and I was out like a light.

When I wake up Shu is holding me in a firm grip around the waist. When he realizes I'm awake he plugs in one of his earbuds in my ears (probably realized I'm quiet when I'm listening to music). There was then a knock at the door, the door started to squeak as it opened then the familiar voice I knew as Reiji spoke.

"Make sure your down for dinner in 30 got that ya dead beat"

Once he leaves we sit there for about ten minutes just being quiet and listening to music. 20 minutes let's till dinner Shu teleported us down to the living room on to a couch were he still held me down. while we laid there I saw my sister being carried by the one with the teddy bear and purple hair away. I was starting to get worried.

Lemon Drop?

Kanato's P.O.V

I was carrying the little lemon drop to my 'Bride room' and set her on the stone table then left her to go work on the last 'bride ' I gotten. From the other side of the room I saw my little lemon drop start to fidget around and wake up , I can't wait to have her as one of my brides .

Josh's P.O.V

I felt a rush of something cold down my back so I slowly started to sit up at this moment I felt light headed for sitting up to fast when everything cleared up i noticed i was on a stone table by wax figures in wedding dresses , I was absolutely terrified because I had felt they were all staring at me with their glossy big red , purple , and blue eyes . I screamed so loud that i'm pretty sure the whole house heard me so I began to run to a door that I saw was slightly open and I saw Kanato sitting in a chair working on something unphased by my deathly high pitched scream . Without thinking I ran up to him and hugged him tightly .

Kanatos P.O.V

I was working on the my new 'bride' when i felt a tight squeeze around my waist. when I turned looked down I saw my little lemon drop hugging me . Then I said to her

"What's wrong my little lemon drop , is something the matter ?"

Her reply to me was " Uhh? yeah somethings wrong i'm in a room full of waxed girls that are all staring at me creepily "

"Ahh yes they are my 'brides' this is my 'bride' room. I can not wait to add you to my collection."

"Wait are you saying that all of these girls used to be girls like me. This is what happened to them when they die?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Ahh yes. the one i'm working on right now was the bride' before you and your sister , her name was Yui, but she's nothing like you two pretty little things. I wonder if your blood is better than hers let's test it shall we?" I asked with sincerity.

Josh P.O.V

He was slowly creeping up to me ; finally I ran out of room to walk backwards and my back hit the wall . He slowly ran one of his hands down my back and the other pulling my hair back , I closed my eyes tightly expecting pain but felt something wet , did he just lick me !? , I kind of liked it though which was weird , suddenly someone slammed the door open and said

"Kanato what on earth are you doing to the little miss , I thought we all agreed on sharing her you can't add her to your collection !" Ayato quickly walked over and snatched me away

He took me to the dining room . He sat me next to him and on the other side Lyato . we were just sitting there in silence. 

The Fish

3  
rd Person's P.O.V:

As Ayato had sat Josh down between him and Liato , Reiji was setting out the food across the table with a container in the middle . that's when Shu dragged Blake to her seat and forced her to the seat between Kanato and him , once everyone was at the table we were given plates with veggies and rice on it , then Shu lifted the lid off the platter in the middle of the table .

Twin's P.O.V :

Once we saw what was underneath the lid our eyes lit up and met . All the brothers looked at each other worried . suddenly , Josh and Blake looked at each other and said in unison " CAAAARRRLLLLLLLL , YOU CAN'T STAB SOMEONE WITH A FISH ! " then they bursted out laughing . All the brothers looked at them terribly confused .

Reiji the cleared his throat knocking everyone out of their daze and said

"What on earth was that about?" he asked the twins who are now on the floor still laughing.

Josh and Blake finally able to breath again but still giggling here and there then stood back up and sat back into their chairs. Josh answered the unanswered question knowing her sister doesn't know the others yet so she won't, and said.

" It's an inside joke even if I explain it to you guys you won't understand"

Reiji then rolled his eyes and resumed eating his dinner along with the others. Little did they know that, that wasn't the end of the festivities at this dinner.

"So..." Reiji said "where do you to come from?"

"Well mister butler sir. We live in a little town known as France~" Blake said in loving tone.

At the butler comment Reiji notices a small smirk on his older brothers face and then says

"I highly recommend you stop calling me that missy, or you will regret it"

"Shut it Reiji she's mine you can't hurt her" Shu states in his lazy attitude.

There was a few minutes of silence the only thing you could hear was the clanking of silverware. Blake then broke this silence with one simple question.

"Sooooo, What was your guys names?" She asks pointing at everyone but her sister and two eldest brothers.

"We already introduced ourselves ,baka, we're not doing it again" Subaru states angrily.

" you better tell her your names or your going to find your new ones quite unpleasing " Josh said in a bored tone while reading her book

"What do you mean new names?" Kanato said in a creepy voice

"OH,OH I know you (points to Subaru) you can be Barbie, (turns to liato) Your Mr. Gay, then your gonna be (turns to kanato) The Child, you, what am I gonna call you Oh, Oh you can be (looks to Ayato) Strawberry Shortcake, I've already named you the Butler, and finally you Shu what am I gonna call you Shu, Shu, Shu (looks down to her feet) Oh I know SHOE". Blake yells as she lift up her foot to show everyone her shoe.

All of the boys in the room looks to her with irritated faces, Shu he was the only one with a smirk on her face since his nickname was his actual name just with different spelling, this meant that his little pet has already learned who to respect and this made the young vampire happy. After everyone was finally given a name and Shu was happy with his little kitten's words, he stands up grabs Blake's arm and walk out without anyone saying another word.

Josh then got up , turned around , and faced the wall just to slam her head on the wall

"I told you that you wouldn't like them" Josh says bordly as she gets up to follow where her sister is being dragged to. She did not want to be separated any longer, but as she was about to leave the room someone grabbed her and said.

"Where do you think your going Little miss? You can't leave. Not without me at least." Ayato whispered in Josh's ear before he too pulled her away with blood still trickling down her forehead , from slamming her head on the wall .

Shoe gets mad

Shu's P.O.V:

As my little kitten and I walked back down the halls to my room she starts to yell at me.

"Hey let go of me I'm not your toy that you can just drag everywhere you want to go, I'm not child and his stupid teddy bear. And how come you didn't get mad at the nickname I gave you?! I like it when they get mad." She quietly mumbles but I can still hear her. At this new information I had a smirk on my face. the next thing I know the girl witch I had claimed as mine was pinned to the wall by the most perverted brother out of all of us. This made me mad I then walked up to them grabbed Blake and punched Liato after this I said.

"I warned you not to touch what belongs to me."

I then teleported back to my room with my new found property or toy as she called herself.

Blake's P.O.V:

After Shu came over and punched Mr. Gay he teleported us back to his room this time he didn't go and lay down like he did before. He did go and lock the bedroom door which he took the key with him.

"I guess I'm not leaving this room anytime soon again" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

After Shu locked the door he left to go up the stairs which I assume would be his personal bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later but in a different outfit, what is weird is that the outfit completely went together I thought guys weren't supposed to be good at matching close together. I then notice he's caring a similar outfit but for a girl, and yes it had a skirt.

"OH HECK TO THE NO!..." I yell as loud as I could with as much seriousness as I could. " I am not wearing that I'd rather die than wear a skirt and you can not make me I will kill you."

At this he shows a smirk on his face. seriously what is with all of the smirking Its like he don't have any other face expression except frowning and smirking. he started walking closer and closer to me till I had ran out of room and was backed up on the end of the bed , Shu had leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I can force you to do anything that brings me pleasure , so you will wear this , and you will come to school with me ".

After he says this I push him off and with the snarky attitude I said.

"I would if I could, but I can't, so I wont ".

Shu then pushed her on the bed and started to unbutton her shirt , he took it off and threw it halfway across the room then put the uniform shirt on her . He said slyly " I can keep going if you want me to , but I'm only gonna give you one chance to let you get dressed the rest of the way on your own " .

when He got up I said " fine i'll wear the stupid outfit but I'm wearing pants under the skirt"

"then I guess i'll just have to dress you myself then , it's my way or no way "

" hey all you said I had to do was wear the outfit I just found a loophole that said I could wear the pants and skirt. I was getting dressed plus I'm not a two year old I can do it myself ".

he suddenly threw me on the bed and dressed me the rest of the way and said " let this be a lesson for the next time you want to fight with me , and you are a little lost kitten in my eyes "

After he lets me back up I walk over to wear he through my pants and slip them on under my skirt. Shu rolled his eyes and walked over to me pulling off my pants and throwing them away from me again and before I could walk back over to them he transported me back to the inside of a stone building sitting outside in a graveyard.

"I lost this battle didn't I" I asked Shu who was holding me close to him on top of his lap.

"Good girl, your finally learning".

we sat outside in that graveyard for about two hours. But me being well me I annoyed Shu till he pulled my phone and headphones out of his pocket In guess he wants me to shut up since he gave them back to me. I was able to get the charger from my sister at dinner so at least I won't die right now. After he gave me my stuff back he teleported us right in front of a limo. I guess it's time to be dragged to school. (After today they are never gonna want to bring me to school again)

AYATOS LITTLE MISS

Josh's P.O.V

Ayato was dragging me back down the hallway where Kanato picked me up. And then he noticed that another person was coming our way, so he grabbed me tightly around the waist. One second we were in the hallway and the next we were in a strange room. (See chapter two to see a picture of Ayato's room). He had finally noticed that I had blood running down my forehead, from when I slammed my head against the wall from my sister's stupidity. Ayato opened up this coffin looking thing and threw me down inside it, he then came hovering over me and slammed the lid closed on us leaving only darkness.

Ayato's P.O.V

At that moment I noticed the blood running down her forehead, I had remembered when she passed out from seeing blood when that damn Reiji bit her, I quickly licked the blood from her forehead and it tasted sweet and it was addicting I had to get more so I gently wrapped my arm around her back and cupped her face than ran that hand through her hair to move it away, I gingerly placed my lips on the nape of her neck and slowly let my teeth sink into her skin. I was suddenly full of energy and another feeling that I just couldn't get enough of. Next thing I know she started to relax a little I knew

I was taking too much blood but I just couldn't stop, but I found some strength in me to stop after 10 minutes. Before I pulled away, something wet dripped on my skin. I made her cry half of me was happy that she showed no resistance but on the other side I felt guilty.

Josh's P.O.V

There was a slow sharp pain I felt sliding into my neck , he was drinking my blood , it hurt but on the other hand it felt pleasurable , I didn't like these feelings I felt , I started getting a little light headed and relaxed a little , he noticed, I could feel him smirking , I started to cry I was scared and wanted my sister after what felt like an hour he stopped , I felt something coming near my cheek so I closed my eyes and it was a hand creasing my cheek Ayato was rubbing his thumb underneath my eyes to wipe away my tears , then he kissed me on the lips and pulled away and said.

"Little Miss, don't cry, not when I can't see your face, I'd love to see what it looks like when I brake you"

I started to tremble because I was cold and scared , at least I couldn't see any blood but Ayato was scary, I know I might regret this later but I'd rather be with Liato right now . I felt hands wrap around me and I was pulled closer to Ayato he was cuddling with me, I felt somewhat - safe. I had felt myself drifting off to sleep against Ayato's chest.

(Time skip)

Ayato's P.O.V

A Few minutes after I stopped sucking her blood, I had pulled her closer to me into a cuddle, I felt her relax and lean her head on my chest, she was asleep. And soon after I fell asleep as well.

(Time skip)

I woke up with more than enough time to get ready for school , after I dressed myself I decided that I should wake up Little Miss I opened up the iron maiden, she then started to fidget and opened up her eyes slowly , With a smirk on my face I said -

"Well look who's finally awake. You better hurry up and get dressed for school before Reiji comes and yells at you for not being ready on time."

"But don't we have at least two hours till we have to be at school?" Little Miss says with a tired look on her face.

"Yes but it takes at least an hour to get to the building and Reiji likes to be early so we have to get ready early." I say to her while handing her the uniform.

"I'm not putting this on "she said with irritation in her voice.

"Yes you will. It's the rules of the school plus I'd love to see you in a short skirt."

"Well you're not going to because I'm staying here, you can't force me to put the uniform on, nor can you force me to go to school." she said in a now annoyed voice now.

"You can argue all you want, but you don't just have me to fight, you also have Reiji and I don't think you'd want to know what his punishments feel like."

"I'd rather be turned into one of Kanato's 'brides' then to wear that , and go to school ! " she said now yelling at him not even noticing Kanato , Liato , and Reiji standing in the room .

"Ugg Shu must have it easy. I saw him outside with the loud mouth and she was all dressed for school" Liato said as he watched me struggle with the little miss.

Once she heard this her eyes lit up and she quickly, (yes he said quickly) grabbed the cloths out of his hand and changed.

"Good duckling "Liato said and patted her head

Josh's P.O.V

I finally decided to get dressed after I heard that Blake was waiting in the limo , i knew that she wouldn't want to wear the skirt so i decided to grab pajamas for her and a blanket and stuffed them in my bag for her , Reiji then asked -

"What do you think you're doing with those clothes you just put in your bag?"

"You'll thank me later for this …. Butler "she said this in a nasty but sarcastic tone

A tick appeared on his forehead he turned and walked up to me close enough to feel his breath. He then whispered to me -

"It would be wise to NOT cause any trouble while we are out unless you want to face a punishment when we get back"

She answered back now pissed "It would be wise of you to not make me mad or I won't only be cutting your heart out it will be you're …"

Liato then wrapped his hand around my mouth and said -

"I'll have to teach you a lesson later, about you using such foul words." He whispered in my ear. That's when he grabbed me and all of us teleported to the limo.

Time for School

Blake's P.O.V:

After Shu teleported me to the limo right outside the front gates of the house he pushed me to the car till I was forced to get in. I had noticed everyone was already there and that there was only one seat left. So how we managed to solve this little problem was it went Reiji, Subaru, Liato, then my sister, next Ayato, then Kanato and right next to the widow on the end Shu. Now you may be wondering where I am sitting, well without my own consideration Shu placed me right on top of his lap. He held onto me tight pulling me closer to himself. We sat in silence for a few minutes till I got board but knowing that everyone wanted silence Including my sister who I was not a bout to anger by talking) I pulled out my phone turned my headphones on. I was about to turn the best song on my playlist on when my phone was snatched out of my hand. When I looked up I saw butler with my phone in his hand. So I immediately jumped over to him forgetting that Shu was still, holding on to me and fell right back on to him. At this action he opened his eyes with a pissed look on his face he then turned to me and said -

"What was that for little kitten you're supposed to not be annoying with earbuds in?"

"Well I would be quiet but the Butler of there took my phone before I could turn on any music, and I want it back!" I said in and annoyed but childish tone

"Reiji give her the phone back. You don't have to be a worry wart, Im watching her on what she does on it, so far she's just read and listened to music, so give it back."

With a scoff Reiji hesitantly gave me my phone back after having a glare down with his older brother which Shu clearly won. Anyways after I got my phone I played the best song I could think of at that moment and turned it up as high as I possibly could. I'm pretty sure everyone else in the car could hear my music, but I couldn't care less about what they said.

Time Skip:

It's been an hour long drive and we've finally made it to the school. At the moment I didn't care how much I hated school, I couldn't get out of that car faster. But I soon regretted it, when I heard loud screeching from right in front of me. If I could hear it through my headphones that's saying something. I'm not even that loud, and I was in a bad mood, so all the noise I wanted at the moment was my sister's voice, or my music. Reiji then turns to Josh and says -

"Your classes will be with Subaru since your both 16 so follow him and I'm only warning you this once behave or else"

"Don't worry I'll make sure to get expelled …." Josh said in a snarky sarcastic manner.

As I heard my sister and her beautiful sarcastic self, I was thinking the same thing, but I mumbled out what I said -

"Yah we will, just to get out of this dump and stupid skirts"

Sadly no matter how low I whispered it a certain blond vampire still heard and I could see the small smirk appearing on his face of what had happened just hours before. After this Reiji then handed us our class schedules and we followed the Barbie doll to class. In class the best thing happened. As soon as we found our seats and put our bags down my sister grabs her back up again and pulls out pajamas and says-

"I knew you wouldn't want that skirt on for long so I brought you these knowing you hate shoes I also brought you fuzzy socks and comfy PJ's."

"I love you more than I love Levi right now. And you know how much I love that titan killer." I replied while squeezing her into a death hug.

After I changed in to my favorite outfit of pajamas, my sister and I started to tell each other about our stories about what's happened while we were apart. When Josh said she slept in the same 'bed' and saw a room full of dead girls I almost went ballistic. I wanted to march up and smack the boys that did that to her I know she hates the sight of blood so to see dead people must've really freaked her out. And to be trapped in a small confined space with the smell of her own blood and feeling the liquid on her neck. She must have hatted it. I was so sad that I wasn't there to at least try to put a stop to that. These boys are going to learn the hard way not to keep us separated for long.

Once I told Josh about what happened to me she went to a level 50 on the anger meter (meter goes up to 5) once she heard how Shu 'convinced' me to wear the skirt. She immediately ran out of the room and went towards the room that Shu and Reiji were in. Of course I followed this sight was going to be absolutely hilarious. When we find the room where the two boys where she marched right in and they seemed to not have noticed us with their backs to us so Josh walked right up to Shu and smacked him right on the back of the head ( I couldn't help thinking her as Gibbs at this). Before she even made contact though, she was slammed onto the table were Shu was, clearly mad, and in a deep scary voice he asked Josh -

"Now what do you think your doing, you should have never of tried that"

After Shu let her go and Reiji called one of the triplets to take us back to class he looked over to me. He looked up and down at what I was wearing. I cuddled in to my blanket that I was carrying around I new that something was coming ,but I couldn't tell what is was yet. Shu then walks right up to me and throws me over his shoulder and carries me off somewhere. My sister still in shock of what just happened broke out of her daze when she saw him caring me away but by then she couldn't follow the butler had already had a hand holding her back.

When we reached a room that looks like a music room (of course, I should've guessed) he threw me on the couch in the room (why is there a couch in here?) he asked me -

"Little kitten what do you think you're wearing? I gave you the outfit you're supposed to be wearing."

I replied by saying-

"I got sick of the skirt, I'd much rather wear PJ's, than frilly, girly stuff like that. And my sister knew I would hate it, so she brought me a change of clothes." I then asked sarcastically -

"Don't you just love it when she messes your plans up? I know I do"

Shu's about to say something when the door to the music room slam's open and surprise, surprise, who is it? It's none other than my twin sister, Josh, and might I add she looks a lot madder than before. She then yells -

"Do you think you can just throw me aside and not face the consequences? Blake come here ". She said in an angry tone that I knew all too well not to defy.

After I came to her she pulled me down the hallway back to the classroom. She was giving him a warning, I really thought heads would be knocked off today. I then turned to my sister once we were back in the classroom and said -

"Wow that's the most merciful I've ever seen you with someone other than me when your this mad. "

Josh's Mercy

Josh's P.O.V

Blake and I had finally been able to talk to each other so we decided to talk about what was happening while we were separated. Once she told me she was touched in inappropriate ways by Shu I instantly got up and walked straight to their classroom , once I got there I stomped straight up to Shu and tried to smack him in the back of his head at this moment he grabbed my hand and threw me over his desk before Shu could go further Reiji interrupted 'dam that Reiji ' Shu let go of me and then took a look at Blake before he took her with him I was infuriated now but right before I walked out to follow them Reiji grabbed my arm . I soon broke loose of his hold on me and then ran towards the music room and slammed the door open then I said -

"Blake, come here now "I was absolutely pissed now, I was far too pissed to fight, so I left him with a warning, I showed mercy, you're quite lucky if I'm this mad and I do this. I grabbed Blake's arm and pulled her back to the classroom and once we got back in she said -

"Wow that's the most merciful I've ever seen you with someone other than me when your this mad "Blake said in amazement. I answered back and said -

"Next time scream if he tries something like that again. I WILL beat him to a bloody pulp. And don't push your luck sis imp still over 50 on the meter "I said angrily hugging her tightly like she would disappear. Then my sis sat down and pulled out a book to calm down that's when Blake said

"Ok I promises but to be honest the last time you were over 50 it still didn't stop me from pushing your buttons. I'm your sister it's my job to no matter how mad you are."

"Humph" I said starting to ignore her again like every other time I did when she was starting to annoy me. Then she said -

"Hello in there you listening to me (Waving hand in front of my face) come on talk to me. We haven't talked all day we only said two sentences before you whet all death ascent style."

"I'll talk to you, but I'll suggest you stop being a nuisance if I do "I said closing my book and putting it to the side. And staring her in the eyes waiting for her to speak about whatever she wants

"Aww come on sissy you know me better than that when am I not a nuisance."

Josh then rolls her eyes and hugs her sister relieved that her sister is safe then says -

"It's only been 2 days and I missed you , lets make sure they don't separate us or they are going to see all hell break loose " I said

"True, but what do we do if they use that inhuman strength of theirs. Ugg at times like this I lived in an anime where I had my own powers to fight them off. Oh Oh I could turn into a titan and eat them. HAHAHA"

Blake this isn't a cartoon, this is real life … just piss me off over 100 and none of them will be a match for me "it said with an evil smile

"(Smacks my arm) Never say that anime is just a cartoon again. It's much more than that, It's a way of life." at this comment I roll my eyes again.

"It's a cartoon Blake, and don't slap me again or you're going to end up in the next room across the hall"

"Hahahaha you love me too much to hurt me, plus what would you do if I wasn't here to balance out your life from being too mature all the time?"

"Ugg I hate it when you do that "I said in annoyance

"And that's another point for me on the chalkboard"

"Oh, just you wait girlie "I said in a vengeful voice

"I've been waiting for the last few arguments how long do I have to wait, you and I both know how impatient I am."

"You'll wait just as long as I want you to, just like those punches you're still waiting on "I said with a sadistic smirk

"Why do I feel like you making me wait is your revenge, and I will get you to use those punches so that you don't have to punch me anymore. But also don't forget that I have two more as well."

"Punch me and see what happens" it said in anger. During this little fight we were having I finally noticed all the brothers standing behind us watching in a very amused manner

"Fight me!"

"I shall not fight those who don't deserve to be fought, plus … I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't "it said in a sarcastic way

"I knew you were going to say that" Blake said

I noticed that Shu started to walk closer to Blake so I decided to tug on her arm and yank her to my arms so that scoundrel couldn't touch her. Blake said to me -

"Hey maybe we should show them what the Miskito's are really made of"

"What do you mean by that Blake?" I said while picking up my book off the table and opening to the page I was on earlier.

"Well I was thinking that we stop trying to be nice and let them see who we truly are"

I suddenly understood what she meant and slammed my book closed …. I'm afraid I won't be reading for a while now. I said back to Blake -

"I see ~ …. " I said with the creepiest smile you could think of. All of the brothers looked at each other in unamused faces aggravated because we were supposed to be home an hour ago. Reiji then stepped forward to me and yelled -

"You two! You're over an hour late back to the car. I will give you a lesson on manners once we get back to the manor." Reiji said quite pissed

"Oh please, I've been trying for years to teach her some, if you can I will love you forever "I said in an obviously sarcastic tone, Reiji then said -

"Ha you call how you've been acting manors. You haven't even scraped the top of a full barrel yet."

"Even though you say you're not the butler, it's getting harder and harder to believe you're a son" Blake said. I then took my book and slammed the spine of the book over Blake's head.

"I thought I told you to stop that …. Use his name, and I know that you know it … quit being one "I said

"AW but the name fits him perfectly, no matter what you say that's what I'm calling him if he won't call me by my name then I won't call him by his." Blake said in a childish tone

"If you give him a reason to call you by your name then he would so stop whining your 16 ACT LIKE IT "it said starting to get irritated again

"Hey your the one who told me that respect is earned not given he hasn't earned any respect from me so NO."

"I also said it takes two, did I not "I said starting to walk away getting bored with this conversation so I walked over to the car and hoped in.

"Yah so doesn't mean that I have to be the other one" Blake mumbled under her breath but still loud enough for me to hear her.

"No that means you have to grow some balls and grow up …. Be the bigger person "it said smirking

"Sorry sis but 1.) I'm a girl, I will never have balls, And 2.) He's like two feet taller than me so how can I be the bigger person if he's like a giant" Blake says to me before sitting in the car it stood up and walked to the door and pushed her out of the way and said -

"Remember when you said fight me earlier "I said while rolling up my sleeves. Since I was still mad from earlier she had found a way to push me up past 100 on the scale somehow. Blake said -

"Square up" Blake said as she stood back up.

Once she said this I instantly started sprinting towards her, yes you heard me, sprinting. She tried to run but she was no match for my speed, "NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE #%**# "I SAID

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN JOSH OR YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOMEONE, I'm the only one who can handle you like this but there are civilians nearby."

"The only person …. I'm going to be …. Killing … IS YOU "I pushed Blake down on the ground and started to punch her in the gut

. Suddenly I felt weak and passed out and fell to the ground. Even though I hurt Blake she was still worried about me and never seen this happen before. Blake started screaming -

"JOSH! JOSH! Are you okay, what you did to make yourself pass out you've never done this in the past."

Lying there on the ground still I said "What color is my eye now Blake?"

"Pink, why …. Why is your eye pink Josh" Blake said

I then looked back to see Blake's eyes "yours are too" I whispered under my breath so that Blake couldn't hear but she heard me anyways.

"Blake give me your hand"

Secrets

Blake's P.O.V:

"Blake give me your hand." Josh strained to say out of breath.

I hesitated to give her my hand but that almost immediately left me as I remembered that it was my sister. The only person that I can truly trust. Once I held her hand in mine there was a sudden burst of energy in the air. I looked around at the boys to see them all blown away by the blast. As they got up Shu and the butler looked like they new what was going on. Shu came up to me and Reiji to Josh, they both pulled us away from each other. As Josh started to struggle to get over to me I was then snapped out of blank state and I to start to fight to get to my sister.

"This explains why your blood tastes so good" Shu said with sudden realization in his voice.

"I completely agree" Reiji said back.

Wait did Reiji just agree with Shu? , that never happens. That means whatever just happened must be serious, I thought to myself. That's when I blurted out giving up on fighting Shu -

"Can someone tell me what just happened, I have no idea what going on."

"Ha! Like usual." Reiji commented off to the side.

He then turns to my sister and asks -

"You're them aren't you?"

My sister answered him with a weak nod as she was now passed in to Ayato's arms. Reiji then shoots a glare off to me before telling the rest of his brothers that we aren't aloud to be alone no matter what and that we are also not aloud to touch each other in fear that the strange burst of energy shows up again. That's when I again blurt out -

"Hey! Butler boy, you can't stop us from touching each other we're sisters not to mention best friends."

"Allow me to rephrase that your not aloud to hold hands with each other anymore" He said obviously with that famous Sakamaki smirk that all the brothers seem to possess.

"Let's get back to the house, you have some explaining to do." Reiji said to my older sister who then finally let unconsciousness consume her.

Me, still in Shu's tight grip again tried to get out to go make sure she was alright but of course, yep, you guessed it, I did not succeed. When we got back to the limo Reiji ordered me to be on opposite sides of the car, as a precaution. Again, I was forced to sit on Shu's lap, but this time instead of telling me to put my headphones in he grabbed my phone and earbuds out of my bag stepped my headphones on and turned his own kind of music on for me. As soon as I tried to grab my phone to at least change the song, he used his other arm to pin my arms to my side and pulled me in closer, like he was never going to let me go. The way he held me felt completely different then how I used to be held by him, it was almost like, he thought I was going to disappear or break, tight but gentle both at the same time.

Once we made it back to the house Shu wouldn't even let me walk on my own (probably knew I would have ran to my sister's side if he did). He made his way to his room for probably another nap. If I keep hanging around this guy I'm going to have a lot of energy to burn off when I'm away from him (but at this rate it's not going to happen). Once we made it to his room I expected and prepared to be thrown onto the bed like before, instead he gently placed me on the bed and cuddled into me. That's when said-

"Hey Buddy what about my sister are you really not going to let me go see her and make sure she ok, or what about what happened at the school. I'm still left in the dark here, and why is it you're acting differently, what did that blast do to you?"

I started to ramble on about all the stuff going through my head. I felt a big headache coming on from all this thinking and me being worried for my sister. Those not letting me see her was not helpful. I again turned back to Shu and asked him -

"If your not going to tell me what's going on can I at least have my phone back so I can change my music back to my favorite band and read my fanfiction?

"No your ears are too precious to listen to that trash, you call music." He said back to me in his usual lazy tone.

"Precious what is so precious about my ears that I can't listen to what I like, the music you're making me listen to is making me sleepy"

"Good, that's why I turned on lullabies to make you go to sleep."

"Why do you want me asleep?"

"Because I want to hold you in my arms all night long~" Shu said whispering into my ear. I could feel his warm breath brush against my soft ears. I then said -

"But I don't want to be by you all night, I want to be with my sister" I argued as I again tried to get out of his grip.

Suddenly he flipped me over on my back and stood over me with one knee in between my legs and a hand right to the side of my head, he then said -

"Your not going anywhere, little kitten, your going to stay right here." He then leaned in a little closer almost touching his lips to my ear and said -

"Forget about your sister and focus on me."

He then traced my neck with his tongue and bit my neck. A harsh pain ran down the left side of my neck along with a warm substance. I started to whimper and push him away but whenever I tried to he just bit down harder and harder. I didn't feel that gentle embrace from him that I had met back in the limo. This Shu was all mean and rough and I did NOT like it.

"Shu….. Please st-stop" I managed to say while tears flooded down my face.

When Shu finally stopped biting into my neck, then he looked at my face and stared at my eyes. He then said -

"Angle you shouldn't cry. It hurts me to see you like this." as he rubbed the tears off my face.

Shu's P.O.V:

"Shu….. Please st-stop" she said with a strained voice.

Once I heard her struggle with that small sentence I knew she was mine. She will never defy me. After the events that happened back at the school I new then that she was going to be all mine. If my brothers lay a single finger on her I will personally rip out their throats. I thought she had learned her lesson of thinking only about her sister and not me so I let her go. When I looked into her face I saw tear marks, for some reason it hurt to see her like this. As I wiped her tears off her tearstained face I said -

"Angle you shouldn't cry. It hurts me to see you like this."

Then I cuddled in to her to show her I was sorry for hurting her, in my head I thought 'why, why is she affecting me like this. No human has ever made me feel like this before but then again she isn't human either.'

After I started to cuddle her she passed out from the blood loss so I took this chance to pull her in closer when she couldn't fight back (man I love it when she fights) and fell asleep myself.

I'm Not a Human?

Josh's P.O.V

Blake gave me her hand and I grabbed it firmly, suddenly a huge gust of air came out and all the brothers had been blown away. Blake looked back horribly confused, then Shu had came behind her and yanked her away from me while Reiji was holding me. Everything else was fuzzy from there I can't quite remember. Next thing I know is I see a bright light shining in my eyes. I slowly opened them to the triplets and Reiji standing over me, I believe I was in Ayato's iron maiden. That's when Reiji said -

"How dare you conceive us of what you really are. For this you shall be severely punished."

"What?" I said in a clueless tone.

Reiji then yanked on my wrist to get me out of the Iron Maiden, and pulled me out of the room and down the hall, we came to a familiar door, and I had finally notice what they were going to give me as a punishment.

They threw me into the 'bride's room', and turned out the lights. Then they left me all alone with nothing but my imagination to drive me insane.

(Time Skip)

I was curled up in the far corner of the room, by now I was so scared and frightened that my tail and ears had come out, my tail was tightly wrapped around my leg and waist. It felt like I have been sitting here all day but in reality it was only in here for three hours. I suddenly see a little slither of light coming through a door that was slowly opening and someone came walking in. I didn't know who but I instantly shot up from the ground and ran towards him hugging him tightly, like they were going to leave me in here again. The person said -

"Little Duckling what's wrong, there's nothing in here that will be able to hurt you, except for me now~" he said in a caring tone but then it turned sinister. While he pried me off him and started to walk away, he turned back of the lights and I started backing up in the corner again then he said -

"What are you doing duck, come with me, unless you want to stay in here longer I can arrange for you to do that." he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

I ran out of the room because of how close all of the 'brides' were to me. Liato then picked me up off the ground and started walking towards his room while saying -

"It's still morning duckling, so let's go get some rest ~"

As Liato carried me I couldn't help but cuddle in to him from fear of going back to that room. I'm so scared that I'm hugging Liato volinataly. Yes, you heard me right, I'm actually HUGGING Liato of my own free will. Now I know I'm going crazy. Liato looked down to me and said -

"You are so much cuter with your tail and ears out, why did you hide them all this time?"

"I-I hid the-them because o-of people li-like you g-guys." I replied back still scared of what I've been through.

"Aww, and what did we do?" He questions back while he starts to pet my tail.

That was embarrassing for me because letting a cat's tail is like grouping a women's breasts. So I started to blush harshly.

"C-can you p-please stop t-that"

"No my dear, for tonight you're mine"

After he said that we finally made it to his room, I was a little scared of what was going to happen. Liato had walked up to his bed and gently placed me in the middle. Once he laid me down he crawled on top of me like a blanket. He started to scratch me behind the ears (I admit it, it felt good). I blushed even harder as I started to purr like the cat I really am. He then stopped and looked at me with a smirk like he just got what he wanted. He then brought his lips to my ear and whispered -

"I didn't know you'd like this, this much. I would have done it much sooner."

"L-Li-Liato pl-please stop" I tried to ask him again.

"Sorry my little pet your not the one who's in control" He says as he starts to pull my tail a little.

Once he said that He began to lick my neck. Once he found a spot he liked (right above a vain), he kissed it gently then he harshly bit down. He probably bit hard because he kissed me gently and wanted to balance it out.

As soon as I saw my blood I started to get queasy, and the blood loss did not help. I tried my best to stay awake but I couldn't any longer right before I let the darkness overcome my will to stay awake I saw Liato gently kiss my lips and say in a lovingly tone -

"It's ok my dear you can sleep now"

That's when the darkness finally took me for a dreamless sleep.

Liatos P.O.V:

As the little duckling fell asleep into my arms I smiled thinking that I was the first one to touch her ears and tails. I knew that my brothers (especially Ayato) would not be happy that they weren't first. I wonder if Shu has seen his 'Little Kittens' tail and ears yet. I wonder if there as soft as my Duckling's are. I looked outside the window to see that it's getting late (humans early) and decided to join Josh and go to sleep. Right before I closed my eyes, I pulled her closer and again kissed her. Then I let sleep consume me.

(Time skip)

Josh's P.O.V:

As I woke up I slowly remembered what had happened last night. I started to blush remembering what Liato did. I noticed that I was still in his room and that he was holding on to me very tightly. I tried to get out but his grip tightened on me and I heard him say -

"I was asleep why did you have to try and get away. I told you your mine right now."

"I was trying to get up to go to the bathroom, I didn't mean to wake you up."

I lied, I honestly just wanted to get out of this room as fast as I could. I wanted to find my sister and make sure she's ok and not hurt.

"Don't lie to me. I know you were trying to leave just to get back to your sister." he said in an angered tone.

"How co-could you tell" I asked scared he might put me back in the room for lying.

"Your ears and tail gave you away" he said annoyed.

After he said that I made my ears and tail disappear. This only made him madder. He stomped up to grab my hair and said in an angry voice -

"When you're around me you are NOT allowed to hide yourself. I want to see you only in this form not that other one."

He pulled my hair trying to get me to reveal my tail and ears again to him, but the sound of the door opening interrupted us (thank goodness).

"Liato put her down, I have some stuff to discuss with her." voice said clearly annoyed.

I didn't need to look I already knew who it was. It was the one person that I didn't want to see, scared he would want to 'punish' me again. Liato let me go after this and grabbed my arm like I wasn't going to follow but run away from them. He dragged me all the way to the living room where everyone was.

Once we got there Liato, still holding my arm, sat down and then placed me in his lap. My eyes were still puffy from all the crying I did in Kanato's room. Liato finally noticed this and brought me into a hug, this annoyed Ayato, he then got up and stood over me and Liato, this is when my ears and tail popped back out and flattened against my head in submission. That's when Reiji said -

"How long did you think you could hid this from us" he said in an irritated tone

"... I just recently found out myself once reading my mother's diary…." I said in almost a whisper, due to Ayato glaring down at me.

"How did you just find out weren't you born this way?" Ayato said staring to get irritated that I wouldn't look at him.

Then my flattened ears slid all the way to the back of my head, I answered back with -

"Apparently a neckos ears and tail don't grow in till their ten, and my mom wrote that she gave us medicine everyday to hide our ears and tail so … how could I …. Have … known" I said getting quieter and quieter due to the amount of angry energy Ayato was giving off. That's when Reiji said -

"That does make sense how you didn't know till now. But how come your sister looked clueless about this?"

"I haven't told her yet and mother left a recipe for the herbal pills, so I put them in her food … I don't want her to freak out or end up hating our mother for doing this" I said with a guilty and sad look in my eye, I hope I don't go back to that room after this. That's when Reiji said -

"I see. How long does this medicine last?"

"It wears off after a day."

"Why would your mom waist time to hide your ears and tail from you?" Subaru asked.

"We are a highly rare breed of necko, there are people who wanted to hunt us down and sell us on the black market, they get a huge sum of money off us that's … how our mother and father died they got killed protecting us from hunters."

"Well you won't have to deal with that anymore, since you both belong to us now" Liato said. Then Reiji asked -

"Why did you try to hide from us, your true form? We were bound to find out at some point"

"Because I don't like this form ….." I said with one ear starting to raise a little

"Well you're going to have to get used to it, since as a punishment for not telling us you and your sister can not take the medicine any longer."

"But you already punished me for that" I said getting worried

"Yes. That was part of your punishment this is the second part of it."

"That's not fair …..You're probably just doing this for your own pleasure" I said the last part I mumbled underneath my breath, but somehow he was able to hear it still.

"Yes we are, for you're are little pet now."

"I'm not an animal ….. I'm half of onesie said now pouting

"I don't care. And I think my brothers would agree" Reiji says as he turned to his brothers who are all shaking their heads in agreement. Ayato said -

"I've always wanted a pet kitten."

I then decided I was done talking, since it was a month break from school for the brothers. They were going to be able to talk about certain situations more later. Reiji then said-

"Well now it's time for the last part of your punishment."

My other ear instantly flattened back to my head and my tail wrapped around Liato's ankle. Reiji noticed this and said as he pulls something out of his pocket -

"It seems our new pet is already attached to someone. But here this is to show that you belong to us."

I then noticed that he was holding a black choker collar with a golden bell in the middle of it. I instantly knew what he was gonna do and shot up quickly and ran towards the door but right before I could leave Subaru grabbed me by the tail and Reiji said -

"Tktktktk, Come here and be a good little kitty"

" YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT VILE THING ON ME !" I screamed , trying to leave but every time I pulled away Subaru yanked harder and harder on my tail it hurt so bad that I had a tears tumbling down my cheek. Reiji then said -

"You should already have learned that you can't escape us, so be a good pet and obey your new masters"

I then plopped myself on the ground with my arms crossed over in front of me angered that I had to let him win this battle. I would have done anything else just to not wear that collar.

"There we go now wasn't that easier than disobeying" Reiji said as he slipped it on my neck.

"No, it wasn't … whatever i'll just take it off later." Again somehow he heard me mumble the last part and said with a smirk -

"You are not aloud to touch that collar unless I give you permission to. And if you break that rule I'll move your sleeping area to the 'bridal room'."

"Why did you have to find out about my weakness" I whispered silently. While my ears slid back in fear and submission . Reiji said gently -

"Oh it's okay as long as you obey and behave you won't have to go in there." he said as he pets my head.

" Why aren't any of you creeped out by those …. Things" this statement made Kanato mad.

"There our trophies of how many brides we've killed." Kanato yelled at me

"It's not counted as killing if they walk up to you and ask you to kill them" I said back sarcastically ….. I shouldn't have done that.

"I think you should be in there a little longer, so you can appreciate my work." He says back as he is now pulling my hair.

I said calmly "I'll appreciate it when it's under my foot being smashed to thousands of pieces" again regretting every word

"I think that's enough of that, Kanato why don't you go finish our last trophy and little duckling and I can go back to what we were doing before as well." Liato said trying to convince his brother not to kill his new pet. But no matter how much they tried to get his mind to something else he was far too upset now. He said to me -

"Shut up Laito, You (turns to me) Your mine tonight. (grabs my arm) Lets go."

"NO" I said firmly.

"You have no say in this lemon drop you belong to us. You have to obey us."

This was all he had to say to fire me up ….. Then something caught my eye … the fireplace then my eyes drew to his teddy bear …. I quickly yanked it out of his hands and stomped towards the fireplace and hung his bear over it then said -

" I SAID NO !"

"DON'T YOU DARE, TEDDY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU!"

"Once I heard these words I instantly dropped the bear …. Little did he know that it wasn't actually teddy …. But this is pay back so I wont tell him I'll let him figure it out.

"NOOOO! (runs to fireplace) y-yo-you killed teddy. Your gonna pay for this (Jumps on top of me)"

I quickly took the book from my pocket and slammed the spine of it onto his head like I did to Blake.

"You should stop before he gets serious and actually tries to kill you" Laito tries to warn me.

I decided that this went to far and replied back -

"He will be less mad once he finds out that it wasn't actually teddy so Im not very worried."

"(looks at me) That wasn't teddy? Th-then where's teddy (grabs my hair) Tell me were teddy is.

"He's back in the 'girls who were killed then stuffed to be made into weird trophies room'." I said sarcastically.

He pulled me by my hair and said "your not leaving my side until I have teddy back"

"M'kaayyy~" I said with a laugh ….why did I laugh … I must be going crazy.

" (pulled harder on my hair) You are being a bad kitty right now"

"You shouldn't have made me angry in the first place , you should know that cats have bad tempers" I said

"Maybe you'll behave if I go and punish you sister with some of my tooles that I make my trophies out of."

"Have fun getting her away from Shu genius"

"He's usually asleep, so I can grab her then"

"Have fun with that" he finally let go of my hair and saw teddy first thing when he opened the door . I took a couple steppes back from the door. He noticed and said -

"Oh didn't you hear me earlier lemon drop, your mine tonight."

I started to walk back even more, while my tail wrapped around my left leg tightly. He then said -

"Aww, are you scared little lemon drop, you don't have to be this, is going to be fun."

I'm a Cat … What!?

Shu's P.O.V:

I woke up to the racket going on down stairs and looked back at my new pet. She doesn't know it yet but she's only mine. I don't care what the rest of my brothers do to her sister, this twin is mine and mine alone. She's still sleeping soundlessly in my arms, she probably is still unconscious from all the blood I drank last night (morning for humans). I moved her over to the middle of the bed,careful not to wake her, then got up out of the bed and headed to my dresser. On the dresser was a little black choker collar for my new found pet. The collar has a small silver bell that's engraved on the back, it says 'property of Shu Sakamaki'. I walked back to the bed and pulled Blake close to me. As I pulled her closer her ears and tail finally appeared. The were a beautiful silver just like her hair. Once her head was laying in my lap I put the collar on her. Man it's so much easier to do it while shes' asleep then to fight her on it when she wakes up. I'd be that skirt fight all over again. Though I did have some fun during that fight. Once I put her collar on I layed back down to go back to sleep as a luled off back to my dreamless sleep I started to pet her behind the ears. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen at that moment and then I let sleep consume me once again.

Blake's P.O.V:

When I woke up Shu was 'shocking' still holding on to me. As I rolled my eyes I tried to get out of his grasp to go find my sister. I was able get out of his hold but then I felt a sharp pain on my butt. I turned around and saw Shu holding my tail. WAIT?! WHAT?! A TA-TA-TAIL?! I looked so shocked at what I saw that I couldn't talk. Shu pulled again and this time he said -

"Be a good kitten and come back to bed"

"Wh-What? Shu why do I have a tail. What's happening to me?" I asked Shu, terrified of what I see before me.

" I said come here my little kitten" he said as he pulled harder on my new found tail.

I cried out in pain as he pulled and I had no choice but to crawl back over to him. Once I was closer to him he let go of my tail and pulled me into his lap. He then brought his hand up to my head and started to….. pet me? I jerked away from him as he started to put his hand down on my head. When I jerked away I heard a small jingle when I moved. Shu noticed that I noticed the jingle. So he lets go of me and lets me go take a look in the mirror in the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw that I had silver cat ears on top of my head. Reached up to touch them to see if they were real and they were.

I whispered to myself " What did he do to me? Why did he do this to me?"

The next thing I noticed was that I was wearing a black choker collar with a silver bell on it. I noticed some writing on it so I tried to read it through the mirror. It said 'property of Shu Sakamaki'. When I read this I knew I had to find my sister and finally get out of here. I took off the collar leaving it on the bathroom counter and snuck out the bathroom door that leads out to the hall. As soon as I saw that it was all clear of Shu I bolted down the hall looking for my sister. I was looking for a few minutes but couldn't find her. When I finally made it back to the living room, I saw Subaru. He's the only one out of the brothers that I will call by name because he's earned my respect by not eating nether Josh nore me yet. I walked up to subaru about to tap on his shoulder when he turned around.

Subaru's P.O.V:

When I turned around from watering the flowers that Reiji instais we have in side to show guest that we are a loving and nice family. I see Blake with her hand up like she's about to poke me for my attention. I asked her

"Baka are you ok? You look a little shaken up?"

"No your brother Shu did something to me, he turned me into some kind of neko, like the ones in anime. Do you know how he did this and mabey how to reverse it?" She asked clearly under a lot of distress.

"Oh that's right I remember now you didn't know. You and your sister where born this way." I told her like it was no big deal.

"What? What do you mean I was born this way i'd think i'd remember it if I had cat ears and tail." She says sarcastically.

"Well it seems your mother and father hid it from you buy sneaking medicane into your food and your sister has been doing the same since they died." Reiji said as he came into the room.

"What, what do you mean butler my sister knew and she didn't tell me. No, no that doesn't sound like her I can tell if she's lying better than anyone."

"Well it seems you weren't able to tell she was lying this time could you?" Reiji said back to her, clearly mad by his nickname.

"As a Sakamaki pet you should learn to respect your masters little one" he says back to her.

"Sakamaki pet? What are you talking about Mr. Butler."

He swiftly walked over her a pinned her to the wall and said -

"You and your sister now are our personal pet nekos, so i recommend you be a good kitten and obey your new masters" he said while he choked her to show him whos the boss around here. What she did next made me almost burst out laughing. She looks at him the spits in his face and says -

"My sister and I belong to no one except each other, so if you want obedience from a perfect little kitty then go find a kitten who can still learn." with a smirk her face.

After that little stunt Reiji pulls her away out of the living room. The next thing knew was Shu marching into the room angry holding a small black choker collar.

Shu's P.O.V:

I saw the confusion clearly written on her face so I let her go take a look in the bathroom mirror about what was jingaling around her neck. After a few minutes she didn't come back so i went in there to cheke on her, but she wasn't in there. I saw her collar on the counter and the second door to the bathroom left wide open. I grabbed the collar and left the bathroom to go find MY pet. I smelled her in the living room so I went there first when I got there I saw Subaru (the only brother that I don't completely hate) and asked whee Blake was. He said that Reiji had just taken her out of the room a mere seconds before I came in. when I went out to the hallway I could smell her close bye. When I followed the sent it was mixed with Reiji's when I turned a corner I saw Reiji pinning Blake to the wall I overheard him say -

"I will train you to respect you master my little pet"

That was the last straw I had already told all of them that she was MINE and that no one was aloud to touch her but me. When I finally got to them Reiji was about to bite Blake's neck. I grabbed the back collar of his neck and pushed him into the wall. I stared into his eyes and saw a hint of fear. I then said -

"I already told you once do I have to repeat myself Reiji? I said she was my pet and that you can have and do what you want with the other one." After I said that I let him go but when I turned around Blake was gone again.

Blake's P.O.V:

After Reiji dragged me out of the living room, he pulled me down the hall and pinned me to the wall and said -

"I will train you to respect you master my little pet"

That's when Shu apeared and pulled Reiji off me. He was mad It was written all over his face, I took this chance to run away again. He was clearly pissed and that scared me. I had to find my sister and find out if what they said was true. I didn't want to believe that she would lie to me, but A part of me knew that if it was to protect me she would have done it with no hesitation. I started to round a corner when someone picked me up off the ground. When I turned my head to see who it was I saw the one person I did not want to see at that moment, Yep you guessed it, it was Shu. he turned to me and said -

"Now where do you think your going little kitten?"

"I-I wa-was just trying to find my sister to see if what the butler said was true, about me being born this way?" I said too scared about what he might do to me to lie.

He teleported us back to his room and said -

"You arent aloud out of that room if im not with you." clearly pissed.

"Why, why can't i see my sister? I just want to talk to her."

"Because I said so"

"Hey that's not good enough. I want an axial answer. You can't just keep me here. I'm not your pet that you can control." I yelled.

"Yes you are, I don't have to say anything. And you will obey me or else you'll be punished"

I started to back away until Shu came forward. He grabbed my arm so tight that I could feel a bruise start to form. He then said -

" your staying with me" he said in an angry tone thinking that I was trying to run away from him again.

That's when he walked up to me and stood over me, he was tall, I had to look up just to see him …. But I didn't I was scared, and I think he could see that because he saw my ears flatten to my head and tail wrap around my ankle. In a small quiet voice I asked -

"Shu can I please see my sister if you come along?"

He looked at me a smirked at my cowering and said -

"Only if your good, so come here and get your collar back on. After that I'll think about you seeing your sister."

"Really! you'll take me to her if I put my collar back on !?" I said while my ears instantly popped right back up, Shu looked back at me and said -

"I said that I would think about it" as he put my collar back around my neck. I was so happy that I didn't hear him say that so skipped happily out of the room thinking Shu was right behind me. When I noticed he wasn't behind me I got scared of what he might do to me so I started to head back. We met halfway, and he started to drag me back. As we were walking I saw my sister being carried by ayato. This made me mad as I thought of all the things he could do to her, but then I noticed that she also has ears and a tail and an almost identical collar on but with a golden bell. This made me think that maybe what the butler told me was the truth.

Wrath Of The Child

"Aww, are you scared little lemon drop, you don't have to be, this is going to be fun." Kanato said evilly

"F-fun ….." I said puting my right foot behind me to take another step Hey back

" yesss, fun, your going to help me finish up my last bride."

"I'm good with not helping" I said starting to run

"Where are you going lemon drop , I don't remember giving you a choice" he said while grabbing my hand and dragging me to the office of his bridal room

There was a body on the table, and Kanato forced me to watch him empty the body and fill it with plastic so it wouldn't rot. Then he placed the body in a tank filled with resin to sit. This whole process took about two hours but Ayato decided to come 'save me' from this torture. I was sitting in the corner with my knees tucked up to my chest and ears to my head and tail wrapped around my waist. I started to feel light headed from all the blood and just the thought of it made me sick. I shot up off the ground and ran to Ayato when he slammed the door open …. He felt left out and wanted to play with his 'pet'. Then Ayato said -

" Kanato you've played with her too long it's my turn now."

Ayato then grabbed onto my waist and picked me up, then walked out in the hall that's when I heard Blake say -

"You…. what did you do to my sister"

that's when Ayato yelled back -

"Shoo go away you filthy kitten"

Blake then ran up to us and kicked Ayato where the sun don't shine. Ayato then dropped me and fell to the ground, but knowing me I landed right on my feet that's when Blake ran up to me and said-

"You (turns to me) and I need to talk."

"Talk about what" i said nervously chukling

" Why i woke up with cat ears and a tail not to mention this collar on"

" ummm….. I can't explain the collar but i can tell you why you have a tail"

"Then start tal...ahaha" (pulled away by shu).

"I didn't say You can talk to her did I" He said holding her arm in a death grip.

"Oh shut it Sue …" I said sarcastically

"(Glares at me) Ayato keep your disgusting cat away from my little kitten I don't want her to get fleas"

"Your the only person giving her fleas , especially since you sleep basically anywhere" I said back angered now

"Please Shu can I talk to her I want to know the reason I have these ears and tail" Blake said with a pleading voice.

"Reiji already told you so no, let's get back to the room now, I wanna take a nap."

"Aww that's too bad, and I was going to tell you how you can make her purr, but I guess you don't want to know". I said

"...Fine! Five minutes that's all you get."

"You had ears when you were born but mother and father gave us medicine, I only recently figured this out when I read her diary two years ago and been giving it to you when ever you eat your food, the reason behind this is ….." I was about to finnish but was interrupted by blake getting mad and saying -

"So Why would you hide this from me I'm your sister and your best friend why would you hide what I really am from me?"

"I was about to tell you till you interrupted me" I said " We are a very rare type of necko we are the only ones left now and people are out to get us so they can sell us for a huge amount of money ….. Mom and dad died from saving us from these people. And I didn't want anyone else to hurt you so that's why I hid it from you …. I'm sorry"

"You not telling me, also put us in danger. They found out (points at the boys) and now were apparently their pets? What's that about?"

"Blake …. Your partially a cat …. And we were in the same amount of danger than we are now ,so it doesn't really matter if they know about it now or not"

"But why are we their pets? I don't want to be someone's pet"

"That's not for you to decide …. I can't change the way we were born Blake"

"I didn't say that, I want to know why your so ok with being a pet this is not the Josh I know."

"I don't really feel like talking about what happened right now" iI said looking at Ayato who seemed to be getting impatient now. That when shu said -

"The 5 minutes are up ….. And you didn't say what you promised to Cat"

"Right behind the ear" I said quietly enough for shu to hear but no one else

That's when Ayato started to drag me away , I was pulled in to his room and once I saw the iron maiden I started to backup out of his room, remembering what happened last time. That's when Ayato said -

"Where do you think your going little kitty"

"Away from here" I said as I started down the hall

"Oh no your not (teleports behind me)."

"And why can't I" trying to leave again but he just transports me back to his room and locks the door shut so I won't be able to leave.

"Because I get to play with you now"

"I don't feel like playing right now"

"Well too bad, as our pet you have to do what we say when we say. And I want to play"

"You know cats have a bad habit of ignoring their owners , and I have that trait"

"well,will just have to break that habit, now won't we" Reiji says as he walks into Ayato's room.

"No, you don't have to butler, it will just make me want to ignore you more"

"I will teach you to respect me, you are not to call me that."

"I did tell you that night that you would regret it if you didn't remind Blake of your names again"

"And I can't do anything to her about that because of that deadbeat, but you I can punish all I want"

"Go ahead ... I don't care anymore …." then that's when I made my ears and tail disappear.

"(walks up to me) You are not aloud to be in that form anymore. Remember?"

"No … I forgot while Kanato was pulling the guts out of Yui and stuffing her back up right in front of my eyes" I said coldly

"That was your fault you disobeyed and he punished you. Now change back into your neko form this instant."

I changed back when he asked me too because I was just too tired and emotionally weak to deal with talking back anymore, maybe if I get some rest I'll be back to my normal self again.

"Good girl, now come with me"

I followed , even though Ayato was yelling at me for not being able to play with me. I followed all the way down the hall till we got to reiji's room when we walked in he pointed to a big red and black cat bed big enough for me. He said -

"This is where you'll be sleeping from now on. I will train you to be a proper pet of the Sakamaki's."

I stared at the 'bed' on the floor with a confused look , due to me not,hearing what Reiji had said .he then committed -

"(smacks me on the back of the head) You need to pay attention. I can now see the resemblance you have with your sister."

"I only don't listen when I'm too tired to care or think" I replied while taking a little of offense to that comment.

"Well I brought you here for you to go to bed. You now have a bedtime and this will be it. (9 in the morning)

I then walked over to the bed and crouched down to poke it, I decided to lay down outside of the new object in front of me.

"You should be happy I even took the time to get you a bed" He says as he picks me up and places me on the bed very harshly.

Once he placed me down I decided I liked it just because it was super soft and squishy. He noticed that I liked it once my tail started to violently swing around.

"Now see what happens if you obey, you get rewarded."

"But I wasn't obeying you … I talked back."

"Yes, but this is your reward for obeying about the collar. Now don't make me take it away."

I then curled into a ball

"(bends down and pets me) your actually cute when you don't argue back"

I start to purr, and immediately stopped because of how loud it was.

"I think I'll break you faster than you think" Reiji whispered.

"Why would you break me? …. I haven't done anything yet" I said with a believable innocent voice.

"By break you I mean your will so that you become obedient with every order."

"I would be more obedient, if you guys weren't so mean about it" I whispered but Reiji heard me anyways … I mean good lord they all have great hearing. Reiji just ignored me that time though and shut off the lights telling me that I'm gonna be all his tomorrow. I Instantly fell asleep.

Blake's P.O.V:

Once we Made it back to the room, I saw A big black and blue cat bed big enough for me laying on the floor next to Shu's bed. I stop and ask -

"Uhh...What's that?"

"That's your new bed" he replied lazaly.

"He pulls me over to it and pushes me on to it. I admit I do like it it's really soft and cozy but I'm not gonna show him that. Sadly I didn't notice my tail wagging behind me like I was happy. Once Shu noticed he smirked and said -

"Well don't you like it?"

I started to purr uncontrollably as he scratched me behind the ear after he said that. I started to get sleepy for some reason and layed down I heard the klinck of something when I looked up it was a chain hooked to the bed and the other end chained to me I looked up at Shu confused and he said.

"You've been running away too much you need to learn to stay where I leave you"

I didn't hear him as well as I had hopped as I slowly let sleep take over me. I didn't fight back because I was too tired to. When I laid my head down, black was all I saw after that.

Quite Unamused Right Now

Shu's P.O.V:

After I chained her to the bed so she won't run away again, she didn't fight me on it. She just layed back down and fell asleep. She must be too tired to fight right now. I went to go lay down in my own bed so I could sleep as well. All of her running sure has tired me out.

Time skip (4 hours)

I woke up to the sound of the chain sliding across the floor. The chain is long enough to reach the bathroom so she can go to the bathroom if she needed to. I heard the shower going off then I instantly knew she was taking a shower. I wanted to go in there and watch her but I felt that there would be time for that later. I fell back asleep till I heard her come back out and play on her phone. I could tell because the blinding light in the darkness is hard to miss. How did she find that I hid it from her so she wouldn't be on it and i thought she put her headphones in her ears. Crap she's gonna kill her ears with the disgusting taste of music she has. I see her pick a song and I listen to it through her head phones. Her music is too loud for her beautiful ears. She does seem to have an okay taste in music now that I listen to it clearer, but still not good for her. I see her open her book on her phone and start to read. I read over her shoulder and I don't understand what she's reading at all. And how long till she notices im watching her. As soon as I thought that she turns her head all across the room and then to the bed where i'm at. We stare into eachothers eyes for a few seconds till I grab her phone and turn off her music. At this act she says -

"Hey I was just reading and listening to music what's so wrong about that?"

"Not things the wrong with that except I told you that you can't listen to music like that anymore it's too loud, you're gonna blow your perfect ears. And when I take your phone you can't have it back until I give it back to you." I told her so she wouldn't do it again.

"Please Shu im at a really good part in the fanfiction that i'm reading. I'm about to find out if the main character is really kakashi's or guys daughter. Please let me have it back. I'll behave please just let me read. I'll stay quiet."

She's trying her best to bribe me into giving her, her phone back. I said -

"Fine but I want you up here so I know thats all your doing."

As she climbed on to the bed I pulled her closer to me and laid back down I gave her phone back so she could read. A few minutes after I gave her phone back to her I hear her whispering things at random. I soon realized that she was talking to the characters in her book. After ten minutes of nonstop talking and chatting in wisper form (which is so much more annoying than her talking out loud) I grabbed her phone and turned it off. After i did that she said -

"Hey why'd you do that I was being quiet?"

"No you weren't I could here your whispering through my own headphones, i'll let you keep listening to the music but no more reading. Go back to sleep. It's not even 4 yet. Why'd you even wake up so early?"

"I….had a bad…..dream" she mumbled very quietly it was a miracle that I could hear her.

I pulled her in closser and told her to go back to sleep. She told me that she might not be able to so I started to pet her till she got comfy and relaxed enough to fall back asleep.

Blake's P.O.V:

After Shu took my phone he started to pet me. To be honest it felt comforting after that horrible nightmare I had. My nightmare was about My sister and I. we were little girls and our mom and dad still alive. A strange man walks up to the door and shoots my dad once he opens the door. At this my mom told us to run and hide. We did as we were told but we were still able to see our mom. The strange man called in a few more men and the first one started to question mom about us while the other men started to trash the house. When they searched everywhere except where we were they killed our mom and left. I woke up after that and felt the need to get my rid off it by taking a shower. But when I got up I tried to be quiet and not to wake up Shu and make him think I was trying to run away again. That would make him mad and he's scary when he's mad. after my shower I noticed my phone in one of the bathroom drawers and grabbed it and started to read till, well you already know the rest I got my phone taken away again. As shu held me I started to relax while he petted me, I'm gonna have to ask my sister if thats because of the cat part of me.

"Shu" I asked in a very quiet voice.

"What" He answered lazily

"Can you take me to my sister she's the only one who can calm me down after nightmares?" I asked scared he'd start to yell at me.

"No, besides you wouldn't be able to anyway. Your sister sleeps in Reiji's room and no one goes in there when he's sleeping. You might risk waking him up which would mean an even grumpier Reiji for me to deal with"

"Then can we go see her when everyone wakes up?"

"No, Reiji is training her all day tomorrow. You can just stay in here with me all day"

"B-but I need her, i might have a panic attack if she….."

"Shush you'll be fine with me here."

I started to freak out after he said I couldn't see josh. I tried to pull away from Shu to go hide in a corner to try to calm myself down but he wouldn't let me go. I was so freaked out that I didn't even know what I was doing any more. I couldn't hear what Shu was saying to me as I screamed and kicked. I was so freaked out I didn't even see Shu's face anymore the only face I saw was the face of that man, the one who killed my mom in my dream.

Training

I had sat up from the bed and got up to go to the bathroom to take a bath, it was quite early to be up , I couldn't sleep any longer due to me feeling sick . Once i came back out of the bathroom I started to feel even more sick…. Was it always this cold in his room? I thought to myself. Reiji then sat up due to all the noise I was making because of the bell around my neck then he yelled at me saying -

"What are you doing this up early, get back in your bed"

I had then fell to the floor still feeling feverish -

"Josh! What's wrong with you."

I heard him say , but i'm afraid if I answered he would have throw up all over his floor . I don't think he would appreciate that very much . he put his hand to my forehead and said -

" Your running a very high fever. How troublesome what did those idiot brothers of mine do to you to make you sick?"

Everything was getting kinda fuzzy , but then i remembered that Kanato was the only one wearing protective gear while finishing his last bride.

"The rotting body Kanato was working on"I said quietly and weakly

"Where you not wearing protective gear?"

"No , Kanato was still far to angry …. To care probably"

"Get back in bed , I'm gonna go find that idiot to find out exactly what part of the body he was working on, so I know how to treat you. TSK, so troublesome this is."

Reiji's P.O.V:

As I left my room pissed at my younger brother for getting our new pet sick so fast. I started to think of how I could use this to my advantage. I thought that in her weak state I could use my potions on her as a test subject. Or I could start her training while she's sick since I'd make her show more fear. Oh how I love it when she shows her fear to me. I love it when her ears flatten and her tail wraps around her like she's about to be in a lot of trouble. As I made it to Kanatos room, I could hear that he was still awake and having a 'tea party' with his teddy. I walked in to his room to see that I was correct. When he noticed me I said -

"Kanato what part of the body did you work on today I need to know."

"Why do you need to know Reiji"

"Since i need to know what you did so I know what is in our little pets system since you didn't give her protective gear while you made her watch. And now she's sick."

"Awww…. lemon drop is sick."

"Yes, now what did you work on to day"

"I worked on the head and eyes today, mainly the eyes that's a delict process that takes longer."

"Great" I said sarcastically as I made my way back to my room.

Once I made it back into my room I saw that Josh was asleep on her bed, I have to admit she does look cute when shes sleeping on it. I walked over to my lab area and started to make the potion that would clear her of all the toxins she inhaled. The down side was that it will take a few days for her to be completely healed and I don't want to deal with a sick cat in my room every night. I might just leave her in Subaru's room till shes better. After another 10 minutes the potion was finally done. I walked over to Josh and woke her up. When I woke her up she tried to punch me i'm gonna have to do something about that later. I then said -

"Drink this it will cure you, not instantly it'll take a few days but better than dying."

"What do you mean by dying ?"

"What Kanato was working on today was the most deadliest part of the body to breath in."

Josh's P.O.V:

I instantly took the bottle and chugged it down, nope, sorry guys im not gonna die today…. That stupid Kanato I'll get him back for this … Then the taste of the liquid hit me It tasted down right nasty but as long as it was gonna heal me i didn't care that's when i fell back asleep and felt like i was being carried some where. But I was already asleep by the time I was put down.

Subaru's P.O.V:

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I was not happy that someone woke me up this early in the night. When I answered the door I saw Reiji carrying Josh and some kind of pet bed. I asked -

"What do you want Reiji, do you have an idea how early is is?" I asked clearly irritated.

"Josh is sick it's gonna take her a few days to get better i'm putting her in your care till then."

At this news I was pissed I hated it that I was always the one who had to take care of the sick brides. I was about to punch the wall and yell at him that I wasn't gonna do this anymore when I looked at the Neko in his arms clearly smaller than us all. I thought of how cute and easy she looked. I then reminded myself that she wasn't a sacrificial bride anymore she was our new pet neko along with her sister I wouldn't mind having her stay in here. I then said back to Reiji -

"Fine just go put her bed over there next to the window"

Reiji then walks over to the window and sets her down gently, then he walks out of the room . i walk back to my coffin and try to fall back asleep when i feel something icy cold slid in under my covers , when i looked to the side of me i see the little one snuggling up quite close to me , i said -

"And what do you think your doing little one ?"

She answered back softly "it was really cold next to the window"while folding her ears back alittle like she had done something wrong . I then closed the coffin lid and pulled her closer to me and I heard her freaking out a little.I then pulled her even closer into a tight hug , she was so small you could just wrap your arms all the way around her.

Catnapped

Blake's P.O.V:

I'm still freaking out right now. I can't find Shu anywhere in the room. I'm screaming his name asking him where he went as this guy with the face of the man who killed my mom was holding on to me. I was screaming kicking and scratching telling him to get away from me. When I dialing managed to get him in the balls on accident his grip loosened and I ran the nearest corner I saw. The man came towards me that's when I got up and tried to run out the room. But just like he always does Shu locked the door. Not to mention I was still chained to the bed. So if the door was unlocked I wouldn't get that far anyways. I banged on the door begging for someone to hear me and help me I started to scream for help. When I couldn't breathe anymore. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I slid down to the floor shaking and clutching my chest like it would help me to breath. The man grabbed me carried me to the bed and sat me in his lap. I started to hear Shu's voice but it was very distant. He said that he was gonna go get me my sister. I looked around the room trying to find where the voice was coming from but all I saw was the same face. The man holding onto me disappeared suddenly and I was left alone in the room. I hated being alone. I have always been by my sisters side ever since we were born being alone was not something she and I were meant for.

Shu's P.O.V:

Blake started to kick and scream she kept hitting me and screaming for me to let her go. I then heard her say -

"Shu where are you said you wont leave me. Get him away please I'll do anything get him away."

"Hey it's me stop fighting" she clearly didn't hear me from all her screaming and she managed to hit me right in the balls. I loosened my grip and she felt it she jumped out of my arms and ran to the nearest corner and started to shake. Once I recover from her blow I got up and started to walk towards her. She saw this and ran to the door, she tried to open it but like always I had it, locked. So she won't even be able to go to far that's why I chained her to the bed. I saw her collapse and holding her cheats her breath became staggered like she couldn't breath anymore. I picked her up and she didn't fight me this time probably because she was having a hard time breathing. I sat down and put her in my lap and started to pet her head. I whispered in her ear that I was going to go get her sister. I didn't want to deal with this anymore, she was being to loud. I teleported out of the in front of Reiji's door. I didn't knock I just barged in and looked at the floor looking for her sister. She wasn't there. Then I heard Reiji say -

"What do you want"

He was clearly mad, but I didn't have the time to deal with that.

"Where's the pest?" I asked not in the mood for his problems.

"She's in Subaru's room she got sick and I didn't want to deal with her."

I walked out of his room leaving the door open not carting if he yelled at me. What can he do he's my little brother. I walked up to Subaru's door and again just barged in. I saw the little pet bed next to the window but not the pet that isn't laying down asleep on it. I then marched up to his coffin and slammed it open. I saw the pest asleep (now awake) in the coffin with Subaru. Subaru clearly pissed I woke him up (He kind of like me in that regard) said -

"What are you doing Shu? I was sleeping"

"I came for her" I said pointing at the pest.

"Me why do you want me"

I ignored her question and just pulled her out of the coffin. I threw her over my shoulder as she started to scream and kick. Subaru followed curious about what I wanted her for. When we made it back to my room I teleported us back in. I didn't unlock the door cause I knew Blake would try to run out once I opened it. When back in my room I dropped the pest of the floor with a loud thud. This caught Blake's attention she looked up and saw me. She started to scream again telling me to get back. It had looked like she had calmed down a little but still having a hard time breathing as she struggled with that small noticed this as she stood up with worry in her voice and said -

"How long has she been freaking out."

"Since she woke up and took shower at 3:30. She said she had a nightmare and took the shower to help her calm down. She asked if I could go get you but I said no not wanting to bother for something she could do in the morning when she goes get her breakfast."

She turns to me and yells "She's been like this for almost an hour and you now come and get me. Your lucky she hasn't passed out yet"

After that she walks up to the bed and started to crawl over to her sister. Once she got to her sister I expected Blake to try and punch her, but she didn't. Josh spoke to Blake quietly we were still able to hear what she said. She said -

"Hey sis. You doing ok. There's no need to freak out. I'm right here (She pulls Blake into a right hug). No one's gonna hurt you when your in my arms you got that"

After Josh said this I could see that Blake started to calm down a little. Her breathing returning back to normal. After a few minutes of her out holding on to her sister in a death grip like she was going to go away. She looked up to me and asked in a small voice -

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave me. That I had no reason to freak out cause you were here. Where were you tha-that man could have killed me"

"I was in here you started to punch and kick me for no reason" I said getting mad.

Josh looked at her sister and asked -

"Blake did you have THAT dream again"

All she did was nod her head.

Her sister then looked up at us and said -

"I don't care what you do or how you punish me my sister and I are gonna sleep in the same room for now on"

Blake moved around trying to get a more comfortable position to lay down and fall asleep on her sisters lap but something caught the eye of Josh as she did. Josh finally noticed the chain hooked to Blake's collar and the bed. She looked up to me and said -

" Why is Blake wearing a chain?"

"That's not your business"

"Oh heck yeah it's my business if it involves Blake"

Reiji walked into the room clearly irritated about being up most the day. And said -

"What is the meaning of this why are they together?"

"Boi we are staying together from now on I can't handle my sister having another panic attack. So we can stay away from each other in the day but we need to be together at night at the very very least."

"Fine follow me" Reiji said clearly annoyed.

"Umm Shu unchain my sister. NOW!"

"I didn't agree to her sleeping out of this room"

"Shu just do it, do you really want her to start punching you again when I leave" She asked me

"Fine! But I want you back by my side when I want you back"

She slowly nods her head as I pulled out the key. I unchained her and followed them to see what Reiji had up his sleeve. We walked into a room with one bed but a bed big enough for the both of them. They are both very small anyways so it could fit mabey four of them on it. There was also a lot of cat toys all over the room. Reiji then turned to the girls and said -

"This is your room I was going to give it to you after you were trained but I don't want to deal with your constant whining (points to Josh) or her screaming (points to Blake)."

"She couldn't help but scream she was having a panic attack what should she have done, stay silent" Josh says getting mad.

"I would of rather she did that honestly" he replied back.

"Well sorry bud if she did that we wouldn't have known she was having a panic attack and she could have passed out and died from lack of oxygen." Josh replied seriously.

"Just shut up and go to bed, I want my pet back the way she was when I get back." I said as my brothers and I walked out of the room.

Reiji then locked the door thinking that they would try to get out. I grabbed the key out of his hand and walked back to my room. Once in my room i went back to sleep.

Blake's P.O.V:

After the boys left, my sister brought me over to the bed and we sat a talked. She said -

"So its been a while since we got to talk to each other , would you like to talk about what went on with you so far"

"I don't really care I'm just happy that were not being seperated any more."

"Well will you mind if I let a few things off my chest , I need to talk to someone"

"Not at all, vent away"

(Time skip )

After I explained what happened to me to Blake , about me being punished for throwing Kanato's 'bear' in the fireplace . She said -

"That's not fair you didn't actually do anything wrong plus, if I was there I would have laughed, that's a funny prank."

"Well , you know Kanato when he's angry , but that's the reason I'm sick right now , and why I was in Subaru's room"

"The next time I see the guy I'm gonna kill him."

"Are you feeling better now ?"Josh said

"yeh, now that you're here. I've calm down."

"Good , and i feel like i can act like my normal self again now that i let that off my chest"

"Good"

This is when i started to fall asleep on my sisters lap , and I think she pulled me into a tight hug and then she drifted to sleep as well. This was the first night that i had actually gotten sufficient sleep. And i felt at ease with her here, i never want to be away from her again or the others won't hear the end of it from me .

Catnapped?!

Josh's P.O.V:

I woke up to a weird feeling that someone was watching me , but once I turned my head to the right I saw Reiji sitting in a chair staring at me, no wonder I felt like a creep was stalking me, He then said -

"It's time for training little kitten"

"It's too early for that though" I said stretching with my tail over my head, that's when Reiji came up closer to me and grabbed my chin ' I thought we already had this conversation before , even if you grab someone's face you still can't force them to look at you' I thought to myself , he then said -

"When I say come you come, that will be your first lesson"

He then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. That's when I said -

"But you never told me to come to you , you just said that it was time for training". I said sarcastically

"When I said it's time for training you should have automatically got out of bed and came over to me."

"Well if you would have made yourself clearer , we wouldn't be having this argument at this moment." I said talking back to him , which was a bad idea since you could see he was obviously in a bad mood . he then stopped in his tracks and said angrily -

"I am sick of all of your back talk. I changed today's lesson, it will be you learning whos the boss."

"Definitely , not you" I whispered

"(Smaks me) I own you which makes me the boss of you, now let's go (start's dragging me again)."

He smacked me so hard on the face that a bruise started to from , and I had a small tear run down my face. Once we reached his study room he turned around and saw the small tear rolling off my face and said with a smirk -

"If you behave like a good girl then you won't be punished remember?"

I then looked away angrily

"Now let's get started we've already wasted enough time, I want you fully trained by the time school starts back up again"

"Can I ask a question?" I said with a curious face

"What is it?" He asked clearly getting annoyed because we haven't started yet.

"When I'm at school do I have to be in this form?, cuz I think it would be safer for me not to be" I said quite quickly since I could see he was annoyed.

"Yes because there are vampires at the school and they already know that your ours so they won't bother you."

I then sighed since I could feel something bad was going to happen but wasn't able to know what.

"Any more questions or can we get started now"

"I'm done for now"

"Good"

Reiji then goes and sits in a chair and tells me to come to him, I did since he didn't look like he wanted to kill me any more, he then grabbed something from behind the couch, a cat toy with a bunch of feathers attached to the end, I looked at it quite confused when he started to wave it around, I do have to say it was quite distracting, but I didn't know what he possibly wanted me to do with it that's when he said -

"Come on little kitty don't you want to play?"

"And what exactly does one find that entertaining?" I said quite confused of what he wanted me to do. He then said-

" So you don't want the toy, (starts to shake it around teasingly)?"

He then started to shake it in front of my face and I snached it away and tore it up , it was making me quite aggravated. That's when he said -

"Bad (grabs a spray bottle) you weren't supposed to destroy it"

I flinched because I didn't enjoy getting my face wet. I then said -

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to" while my ears instantly flattened to my head.

"Now that you know are you gonna do it again?"

"hmmm … I don't know it made me angry"

"You can destroy it if I give you permission. This is just like if we are with an enemy or someone you hate. You won't attack unless you get told otherwise."

"then I have another question"

"What is it?"

"Just out of curiosity, what happens if I get kidnapped, then can I rip that person up to shreds?"

"No. that person who ever it may be might kidnap you for a certain reason. When we come and fetch you I want to know that reason, like if HE ordered the kidnapping."

I then tilted my head to the side and said "He?"

"Not your concern"

"Okay" I said getting bored of this conversation.

Reiji then stood up and walked away through a door in the room … then the lights went out and I felt something come towards me I started to get scared since I didn't like the dark very much ever since they put me in kanato's workroom as a punishment. I then called out "R-Reiji?" I got no answer in return I started to back up and bumped into a wall then something came towards my face that's when the lights flashed back on and there was a skull in my face I screamed as loudly as possible and curled up in the corner of the room with my ears folded all the way back and my tail wrapped around my leg. Then Reiji reappears saying -

"This skull is going to be your new training buddie"

"w-wh-why" I said still shaken up, and on the verge of tears, that's an awful thing to do using something that I'm completely terrified of and use it against me. He then said -

"Because with him around you'll think twice before you want to disobey"

Reiji then picked me up and went to go sit in his chair with me in his lap petting my head saying -

"Now whos the boss and whos the pet?"

"y-you"I said still shaking and holding on to his shirt

"Good girl" he said as he kept petting me and then he started scratching me behind the ears and I started to purr loudly, he then paused for awhile and said -

"Now if you stay a good girl you'll be rewarded like this more often"

"Yes sir" I said softly getting tired again.

"Your done for the day, don't forget your lesson today my little pet"

(Time skip)

It was time to go to school so we were woken up to Reiji getting us up to get dressed and get in the car. Once we got in the car we headed to the hour long drive back to school from our month break. I was forced to sit next to Reiji and as usual Blake sat on Shu's lap.

Once we made it to the school. Reiji pulled me away and told me to behave myself or I'll be punished. You know the usual. My sister and I followed Subaru to our classroom like we do every morning. In the classroom Reiji changed our seats in the room now Subaru sits right between us. We don't have individual seats either. It's just big black science tables that hold three to a table.

As we sat down, Subaru pulled us closer to us closer to him like we were gonna run away. Subaru then left during lunch time due to the teacher asking to talk to him, before he walked out the door giving us the don't move from this spot or I'm gonna tell Reiji on you glare. What did you actually think we were gonna listen to him, absolutely not budd. Blake and I then went up to the roof to sit and talk together without anyone bothering us, but once we got there four boys had stopped what they were doing and looked at us, one then stood up and said -

"Oh look it's two little lost kittens, what should we do?"

We then instantly turn around and try to walk out the door, but like always one of them transported in front of us and said -

"Your the Sakamaki's new little pets right?"

"y-yes" I said trying to not make them mad, one of them then said -

"Aww your so cute, Ruki can we keep them please?"

"I don't see why not, we get a new pet and the Sakamaki's suffer, two birds one stone."

Blake's P.O.V:

I grabbed my sister and bolted to the door before they tried to grab us, but it was no use The biggest one grabbed me and picked me up while the blond grabbed my sister. The next thing I know was that we were teleported to a limo before we were thrown in I saw Shu walking around looking for me. I knew he was looking for me because he was calling my name. I tried to call out to him for help, but the one holding on to me covered up my mouth with his hand. I was then thrown in after my sister. When we tried to get out of the car I was pulled down onto someone's lap. As I struggled I saw my sister in the same position as me. Man we never should have left the classroom. The drive was longer than the one to get home back at the mansion, so I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up my sister was asleep next to me on a big purple bed. When she woke up she said -

"what happened again sis?"

"We got kidnapped, but I guess it's catnapped since were cats?"

That's when a guy with blond hair appears in the room and says -

"Aww your awake (walks over to us). You two are so cute, I'm gonna keep you forever."

"Sorry buddy but if we don't get home before a certain time we're gonna be in a lot of trouble. So we best be on our way"

I walked over to the door and tried to open and oh what a shocker it was locked. That's when the blond appears behind of me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him and said -

"Your my kitty's now your not going anywhere."

That's when my sister gets out of the bed and says -

"Let go of her, you perv"

"Aw you're a little feisty kitty aren't you. Would it make you mad if I did this (Lick's my ear)?"

"Oh I'll show you feisty" she then kicked him where it hurts

"Ow" I said as I landed on my butt from being dropped.

As my sister helps me back up and the blond is on the floor in pain the door suddenly swings open and a tall guy with a messy bun walks in and starts laughing and the blond on the floor. He then looks to us and says -

"Come with me Ruki wants to see you"

We followed thinking that we could escape if it was just one of them with us but that plan soon failed when the blond gets up and starts stumbling around trying to follow us from behind. We entered a living room a lot more cozie than the one at home. My sister just sat down on the couch to lazy to move anymore, but I was up and I was looking around the room. To be honest the only rooms I get to see are my classroom, bedroom, Shu's room and the dinning room. So I was fascinated by this new area . kind of excited to be somewhere else. But that changed as soon as the guy with the bun pulled me over to the couch and sat down. After a few seconds I got back up and started to wander around the room again, Shu wasn't here so I didn't have to be a calm quiet kitty as he likes to call me, I can finally let loose. Mr. Bun again grabbed me and pulled me to the couch, but this time he made me sit on his lap. As he sat me down he said -

"Sit and stay"he said with annoyance

My sister saw me struggling in his arms and she said to the guy holding me down -

"Get off her" still having her head in the book"

"She's moving around to much I already tried to sit her down once now she didn't stay so I'm holding her. So shut up and get back to your book."

"Well I can't argue about you telling me to keep reading ….. Blake behave yourself"

"Aw come on sis, You Know i'm a hyper person i have a lot of energy right now i've been cooped up for the last month."

"So have I … and I had it worse than you did so don't complain… you know I like it to be quiet when I'm reading so shut it … unless your dying from blood loss I don't want to hear you"

"So what if you had it worse with Mr. butler I was forced to lay down 24/7 I'm tired of sitting and being quiet I want to do something active."

"Then bugg him not me ...i give you permission to annoy him to death"

"REALLY?! I love you"

"love you too sis" she said while smirking at the dude with the bun.

I look over to the guy I'm sitting on and I start showering him with questions.

"What's your name…..How long have you lived here…. Do you like it here…...How old are you….. Can we go outside and do something…...Why did you bring us here…. Whos the blonde…...is he your brother…. If he is then why don't you look...hmmm"

He covered my mouth after the ninth question and told me to shut up.

I then bit his hand, I had little cat fangs so it hurt him and said -

"no, I'm too bored to shut up … make me"

He grabs my chin to make me look at him, I then say something that my sister always says -

"You know even if you hold on to my chin it doesn't make me look at you"

"No but at least you can't bite me this way." He says smirking at me struggling to get his hand away from my face. He then covers my mouth with his hand again but in a way that I can't bite him.

I'm still struggling in Mr. Bun's grasp when the door opens up and three guys come in the blond from before and a guy a lot like Reiji but doesnt wear glasses, and finally a shorter guy with green hair and bandages all over his arms. The one that acts like Reiji then said -

"Why are you sitting on Yuma's lap?"

He was still holding my mouth shut so I couldn't answer, so he answered for me -

"She was being very annoying and won't sit still so I had to force her to."

"You can release her now Yuma"

At this guys word he let me go. As soon as his grip on me loosened I jumped up turned around and punched him. Or should I say I tried to punch him, right before my fist made contact he grabbed it and pulled me back down and said -

"Now why would you do that?" he whispered in my ear.

"Because you…...were touching my face …..I don't like it when people touch my face." I said back pausing every time I was trying to get out of his grasp.

He tightened his grip with every struggle i made, that's when the one I now know as Ruki, from the way he commands his other brothers said -

"Can we please get back on topic" clearly getting annoyed.

"Yah" the blond said with a big smile on his face.

Ruki then started to introduce himself and his brothers -

"I am Ruki that one's that's Kou (point to the blond) that's Azusa (points to green haired boy) and the one holding you is Yuma and we are the Mukami brothers"

My sister then stands up and says -

"Hi I'm Josh and this is my twin sister Blake"

I look over to her and see that she clearly does not want to be here. She might be scared of what Reiji will do when we get back to the house. I'm not excited to see what Shu is gonna do to me. I shake at the memory at all of his other 'punishments' for me and Yuma looks down to me and asks -

"Are you all right, why are you shaking?"

"Yah I'm totally fine, hey Josh (I turn to my sister)?"

"Yah, what?"

"I think it's time we go home we're already in enough trouble as it is." I said again trying to get out of Yuma's grip.

"I think your right" she says.

When she stands up she says politely -

"Please excuse us"

I'm guessing Reiji also taught her to be more polite than usual. But as she made her way to the door the blond or Kou grabbed her and sat her back down on the couch on his own lap. As we both struggle I said -

"Please let us go you have no idea of what will happen if we're gone any longer"

Ruki then looked to us and said -

"You two belong to us now forget about your old masters, we're the only ones you can think about now."

I looked at him with a shocked face and said -

"Do you have any idea who we 'belong' to" I said starinning to say the word belong but hoping that it will be better to try and scare us into letting us go, then we might be free of both the families and run for our lives. My hopes were completely crushed as soon as the one holding me down tightened his grip more and said -

"Yes, you belong to me and my brothers little kitty"

I look at him in disgust and try to push him away again but he only tightened his grip, man how many times can he tighten his grip. It's starting to hurt but I hold in my gasp and he says -

"Sorry guys but this one's mine tonight" then we appear in a bedroom that's a lot smaller than Shu's but seems cozier.

We're in a Lot of Trouble

Josh's P.O.V:

When my sister disappeared with the guy named Yuma, I tried to get out of Kous grasp again. He then said -

"Ah little kitten why are you fighting me?"

"Because I want to find my sister, this is not happening to us again."

That's when Ruki walks up to me and said -

"You belong to us now so stop fighting or I'm gonna have to punish you."

This this reminded me of Reiji way to much so I stopped not wanting to face the wrath of Reiji even if he's not here. I then remembered what he did me in that first day of training me to be a proper Sakamai pet. He told me to behave myself until he found me. So I was gonna obey the order he gave me but that still won't stop me from making their lives completely miserable for catnapping us. And then I said -

"Yes sir"

He looked very shocked at what I said. He then smirked and said -

"Well aren't you a good girl who's already been trained"

He said this in a voice like he was mocking me or how you talk to your pets. He then asked -

"Is your sister as well behaved as you?"

"No she didn't have the same 'training' as me."

"Oh and what type of 'training did she have" Kou asked playfully.

"We'll she was mainly trained to be quiet and to I don't know cuddle?"

"Cuddle?" Ruki asked "Why would she be trained to cuddle and not anything else, and if she was trained to be quiet then why was she being annoying earlier?"

"She was trained to only stay quiet when she's around a certain person but even that person doesn't stop her unless he gives her, her music and phone to keep her busy." I said, I then asked "Do you guys know who we 'belong' to. Sorry used to 'belong' to?"

"Yes, you used to be the Sakamaki's pets but now you belong to us."

He then takes of my collar and puts a new one on. It's basically the same but it didn't have a bell it just had a plack that said 'Property of the Mukami's'. He threw my original collar in the trash and I thought. You should've destroyed it completely not just throw it in the trash.

At the Sakamaki residence:

Shu's P.O.V:

"Where's my kitten? What did you idiots do with her?"

"Hey don't blame us for her being missing our pets gone to. We can't find either of them." Liato said.

"Where was the last place any of you saw them?" Reiji asked trying to figure out where they could be.

"I left them in the classroom and told them not to move from their seats or else." Subaru said

I turned over to him when I yelled -

"You left her alone? I trusted you with my pet and you left her alone"

"She was with her sister in the classroom surrounded by other students, plus the teacher wanted to talk to me privately. I couldn't just say no to the teacher." He defended.

"Is that what you thought. They have been trying to escape since the beginning. You should have seen this happen you idiot"

"Don't worry boys I trained our little pet to be a good girl and to obey my orders" Reiji said with a smile on his face like he knew something we didn't.

"You trained our pet but what about Shu's, she might of convinced her sister that it was a good chance to run?" Ayato yelled angrily.

"I don't know how Shu trained the loud mouth but I know that my little pet wouldn't disobey an order from me. She knows the punishments. I broke her a long time ago."

"My little kitten wouldn't try to run she knows as soon as she even sets eyes on me or hears my voice she's supposed to come to me and she knows the punishment for not following my rules." I said confident that my little angel wouldn't disobey me.

Reiji's P.O.V:

As all my 'brothers' fought over our missing pets, I had my back up plan already in set. I put a tracker in the each of their collars incase they actually managed to escape. But I like seeing my 'brothers' suffer so I think I'm gonna keep their location a secret from them for a couple days.

Back at the Mukami's

Blake's P.O.V:

Yuma teleported us to a room that I'm guessing is his bedroom he then looks to me and says -

"I'm gonna teach you who you belong to."

"Umm, I'm pretty sure if you found out who I 'belong' to you'd want to return me to my 'owner'." I said sarcastically not liking that I'm admitting that I'm Shu's.

"Oh I know exactly who your old owners used to be, they used to be the Sakamaki's. But know your my little kitty."

"Seriously can we stop with the little nicknames, my sister and I have names you know and we get it we're short and small for our ages. Stop pointing it out!" I yell at him ferias that even they are calling me small. That's when he puts me down on the bed and finally asks -

"Oh? And what would that name be?"

"I'm Blake, you should have been listening to my sister when she introduced us."

"No! I think I'm gonna call you what I want Cutie."

"No! If you call me anything but my name, I won't answer."

"Aw it seems your old owners didn't train you, looks like I'm gonna have to do that. We're gonna have a lot of fun aren't we now."

I was scared of what he was going to do as to 'train' me so I bolted to the door. To my surprise it was unlocked, I ran out the room and headed down the hall. I know my sister must of had the worst experience when Reiji was 'training' her but I still had a bad time to. With Reiji there was at least a right and wrong that you can learn which is which but for me it was different everyday. Some days it was ok to talk others not so much. It's so hard to tell what I'm aloud to do that day just from the look on Shu's face. So let's just say I got punished a lot for not following that days rules. The only rules that stayed constant was if I heard or saw him I headed over to be by his side immediately. If he was in the same room as me, I was to sit on the floor by him.

As I ran down the hall I turned a corner and it was a complete dead end. I mean come on what is the use of a hallway that leads to a loner wall with a window on it. There wasn't even any doors on the side walls. It's a useless design, well useless for if your not running for your life but if someone is chasing you then it works perfect for the chaser to catch you. Yuma cornered me right in front of the window. I couldn't get out in less I did something that got me in a lot of trouble the last time I did it. I risked it and kicked him where it hurts. He again caught my leg and picked me up by it. Let me just tell you being dangled off the grown by your leg hurts more then when a scooter hits your ankle. He then teleports us back to his room, this time he locks the door. He throws me onto the bed and says -

"Now, now Cutie why would you try to run from your master"

"Because your NOT my master, and if I dont get back to my 'master' then I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble." I said as I got off the bed and headed to the window in the room.

He then appears behind me and grabs my arm and yanks me away from the window and back on the bed. That's when he noticed my collar jingle. He has me sitting in his lap on the bed, and he grabs the silver bell. Once he reads the engraving he started to laugh. He then ripped the collar off of me and said -

"Oh now I get it your not just the Sakamaki's pet your Shu Sakamakis pet, well now I'm never letting you go you belong to us now. So stop thinking about that lazy deadbeat."

I look at him a little scared that he actually wants to keep me. He's breaking the one rule Shu has given everyone in the world. Everyone with the exception of my sister and Subaru. I thought that as soon as he found out who my 'master' is he would let me go out of fear, I mean even Shu's own brothers fear him when he's mad. Why wouldn't he tool fear him. I looked at him with my shocked look and said -

"You're not sc-scared of w-wh-what he might d-do to you?"

"Why would I be scared of the deadbeat, Cutie?" he said as he pulled out a cat collar thats a lot like the other one but has a plack instead of a bell and says 'Property of the Mukami's'. I looked at him and said -

"What is it with you guys and the collars?"

"It's to show that you belong to us Cutie."

After he said that he pulled me in close and bit my neck. He's the only person to bite me other than Shu it felt weird honestly. I was so used to Shu's bite not anyone else's. My vision started to go darker as the blood was sucked out of me. But right before I passed out from blood loss, Yuma kissed me and said -

"You're mine now Cutie"

Then everything went black.

Why, Why Us?

Josh's P.O.V:

I was still sitting in Kou's lap when I noticed Yuma and Blake disappear that's when I tried to stand up but Kou tightly wrapped his arms around my waist, the grip was so tight that it hurt, he then said -

"Where do you think your going little kitty?"

I then put my ears down and said -

"I want to go to my sister"

"Sorry kitty but she's Yuma's tonight and your mine"

"But why can't I"

"Because I don't like to share and I don't think Yuma does either"

"You won't have to share if you just leave me and my sister alone"

"Aw you don't want to play with me, why do you Like Yuma better than me?" He said in a whiny voice and starting to pout.

"I-I never s-said that ….."

"Then why do you wanna be left alone with Yuma?"

"T-That's not what I meant, what I was trying to say was both of you should leave me and my sister alone" I said in a sad voice, because it sounded like I hurt his feelings …. I really am becoming soft what has Reiji done to me.

"Leave you alone? Now why would we do that?"

"Because that's what I w-want" I said in a shaky tone because of the way he was staring at me

"Aw I don't care what you want. It's a pets job to make their master's happy."

"I can't make you happy if I'm not happy" I said trying to get him to loosen his grip on me

"Oh of course you can, Just think of me before you think of anything else."

"What's that supposed to mean" I said

"It means that you are to think of me and only me when your with me." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't think Reiji or Ayato would like that very much" I whispered, but he still heard me.

" (pulled tighter on my waist) You belong to us remember not those disgusting Sakamakis."

I winced in pain and said "Can you please let go, your hurting me"

"Sure once you promise never to say those names again and to always be mine."

"I can't promise t-that" I said now getting scared of what Reiji would do if I became loyal to someone other than him.

"Oh and why is that"

"Well you told me not to mention his name so I wont ….. I don't want you to hurt me again" I said whispering the last part

"I won't hurt you my little kitten as long as you do as your told."

"Then can you let go of me now?"

"Nope you're mine remember"

"At least loosen your grip a little …. Your giving me a bruise" I said with little tears in my eyes

"Sure, but I want a taste (Likes my tears off my face)"

"How bout no" I said while putting my hand on his face to push him away, which was a bad idea because he looks pissed now.

"Your not aloud to push us away. You belong to us, that means your blood to."

He then took my hand before I could pull it away and bit one of my fingers "Ow" I said

"Your blood tastes so good. I want more." he then teleported to a weird room, he then slammed me against the wall and started to suck my blood I was able to see the blood from my finger and felt the blood on my neck be licked up by Kou, I started to turn pale in the face …. I hate the sight of blood. That's when Kou said to me

"Aw is the little kitty's scared of blood?"

Once he pulled up to say this I started to run towards the door when he appeared in front of me and said -

"Now where do you think your going your mine tonight remember."

"I don't want to be, I just want to go back to Reiji" I said but quickly regretted it when he held my wrist in his grip quite tightly while saying -

"You promised to never say that name little kitty. Now you must be punished."

"But I never actually promised I said that I couldn't guarantee anything" I said sarcastically

He then through me on the bed and started to bite my neck again but this time a lot harder. Everything started to go dark and I could feel the bruises forming on my wrists from how hard he was holding me down. He stopped biting me. And looked at me he said something but I couldn't hear what he said as everything went black.

Yuma's P.O.V:

After I bit the Cutie I couldn't help but look over to the floor where I threw her old collar. I pulled her closer and whispered to her sleeping self -

"I will make you only think about me"

She started to stir in her sleep and then she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me for a second confused but then her eyes turned to fear. As soon as she remembered who I was and what I did last night she started to struggle to get out of my grasp. I started to laugh at her face as she struggled. She stopped and said -

"What's so funny"

"Oh nothing just that you keep growing even though you know it's useless"

"well if you just let go of me and send me back home or at least let me be with my sister then I wouldn't have to fight now would I?"

"Your mine and my brothers you aren't going anywhere and if you wanna see your sister fine but the others might be having their fun with her so you might have to wait a little."

"Ugh this is the same thing that happened as before." I complained.

Josh's P.O.V:

I slowly started to open my eyes with Kou looking at me angrily saying -

"I guess I'm gonna have to train you to only think of me and not the Sakamakis."

"I don't want to be owned by **you**" I said with a pouty voice

"I don't care what you want remember."

"well you should or I wont be obedient" I said now getting upset

"Oh and I thought you were already trained guess I'm gonna have fun. But Reiji is gonna be pissed."

"So you're allowed to talk about him but not me that's not fair" I said while crossing my arms

"I decide what fair and what's not."

"That's messed up …. What have I done to you to make you hate me so much" I said now sad

"Oh I don't hate you kitty. I'm mad that you already broke your promise"

Then I remembered what Reiji had said to me during training to be obedient till he comes to get me so I decided to listen to what he said, then I said to Kou -

"I'm sorry I won't do it again" while wiping the fake tears away, he didn't know they were fake I was just acting how Reiji told me to, he fell for it too and said to me -

"aw it's okay little kitty don't cry. You just said you won't do it again so just keep that promise and I won't be mad at you again."

"Okay!" I said smiling while he pulled his hand up to my head and started scratching the back of my ears while saying -

"Well since you've learned your lesson. Let's go eat breakfasts" He said excitedly.

I then bolted towards the door when he said this because if everyone was there that must meant that sis would be there too.

Blake's P.O.V:

Yuma started to drag me out of the room. When we ended up in a dining room. I saw my sister sitting at the table and I modestly ran to the seat right next to her. Ruki Then came in and dished out the food. It was pancakes with strawberry and whipped cream. It was sooooo good. Wayyyy better that Reiji's cooking I noticed that the Mukami's acted more like a family and netball upright like the Sakamakis. I felt more free to be me here anyway with Shu not being here to shut me up. I know, I know, Josh is still here but she likes it when I annoy people. Almost as much as I do. Anyway after dinner Yuma brought me to his garden once i was outside i saw all of these bright red plump tomatoes and other healthy looking fruits and vegetables, i then asked -

"did you really grow all of this ?"

"yah of course I did what do think they grew on their own."

"Well sorry for asking, gosh don't have to be so rude about it….. Can I eat one?" poke, poke, poke, I did this a couple times till he started to get pissed .. it made me giggle he then yelled-

"UGH FINE just stop poking me"

"aww, but I was having fu…." i said while popping a small plump red tomato in my mouth….. it was delicious, to think i gave my sister such a hard time with her forcing me to eat my vegetables , he said suddenly with a light blush on his face-

"You like it"

"yes, i could eat them all day"

Yuma then walked up to me and i started to back up until i hit a window. Then he pulled my hair out of the way and hovered over a spot on my neck then bit into it harshly, after about five minutes i started to feel light headed and blacked out .

Sugar...Cubes?

Blake's P.O.V:

I had awoken in a sunroom it looked like and I was laying on a chair once I sat up I grunted in pain and held my head in pain, I had a killer headache. That's when I heard Yuma say -

"Ha finally awake huh? Took you long enough."

"It's not my fault that you sucked so much of my blood that it made me pass out." I said sarcastically

"Tsk. Shut up and come here."

"why, your not gonna take more of my blood now are you?"

Yuma then became irritated that I wasn't listening to him and now pushed my shoulders so I was now laying back down on the couch again then he started moving his hand towards my face, I squinted because I thought he was gonna bite me again, but instead I felt something gritty harshly pressed against my lips so i opened my mouth to eat the substance …. It's sweet… that's when I asked Yuma -

"What is this?" while pointing to my mouth

"It's a sugar cube moron. Just be happy I'm sharing with you."

"Oh im more than happy, ….Yuma~"

I said with a very malicious smile on my face, little did he know that when ever I have the slightest bit of sugar I get overly hyper. Today, will be the **WORST **day of Yuma's life.

"then shut up and eat it"

"Alright, alright …. I don't understand why you have to be so mean to me all the time…. Someone woke up on the wrong side of their coffin this morning" I said in hopes of him not hearing the last part, that's when he got up and pulled me up to drag me along with him out of the sun room . We then reached the dining room … im guessing its lunch time then, i was wondering about how my sister was doing anyways.

Josh's P.O.V:

I didn't get to talk to my sister much since she was all the way at the other end of the long table … and i didnt feel like yelling so i stayed quiet while eating the food Ruki set in front of me I took a bit and it tasted so good ….better than Reiji's cooking I must say. If Reiji heard that i'm sure i would be dead by now … he gets so mad over some of the smallest things. Like when me and Blake call him butler he get sooo pissed. Once everyone was done with their food they all had left the dining room. The only people in there where me and Azusa, that's when he asked me the most oddest question. He said -

"Do You…...Like ….pain?"

My ears instantly flattened to my head and tail wrap around the leg of my chair and I answered back with-

"N-No…. W-why?"

"Do….you….not….like…..me?"

"no …. I do …. I just don't like…...being punished" i said not understanding what his intentions were going to be .

"Do….you want…...to…..see my….knife….collection"

When he said that i was now interested, knowing me and my weird self i like things that are shiny and or sharp so i said happily-

"yes, that seems quite interesting"

He then grabbed me and teleported us to a room that's all dark and gloomy. That's when I said -

"wow … where did you get all of these?"

"I got …..them from…..all…..over."

"Can I hold one?"

"Sure….do you….want….to cut …..me"

"hmmm….. wouldn't that hurt" I said obliging

"I….thought you….liked….me"

" I do" i said "but now your confusing me"

"Oh….you want…..me to….show …...you…..I care…..about...you?"

"wha?"

He then pinned me to the wall trying to cut me with the knife.I tried to escape but for some reason he had a very tight grip and said to me while lightly cutting my neck -

"Why….are you….fighting?...I thought…..you wanted….me to ….show…..you ….How much ...I care...about you"

I then had tears running down my face and said to him -

"This isn't showing love your hurting me …. Did I do something wrong?"

"No...you didn't...why do …..you think….you did…...something wrong?"

"Because your hurting me, that's what happens when i get in trouble" i said still confused of how this strange man was acting …. I couldn't read him

"If i've made you upset…. I didn't mean to" i said now acting sad … how much longer do I have to wait for Reiji to come get us ….. I hope kanato doesn't get mad. He then said-

"I'm …...not mad…..I like….you."

"your confusing me ….. if your not mad then why are you hurting me?"

"This…. Is how….you show….affection…..right?"

Then it struck me , something must have happened to him when he was younger maybe thats why hes like this… i then shook my head and said -

"No this is how you show affection.. well one way of showing affection at least" then I wrapped my arms around his torso and gave him a bear hug . I would hug him normally but im too short compared to him so this was the only way . He then said -

"I...don't….Understand?"

"Loving or caring for someone doesn't mean hitting , cutting , or saying rude this to them …. That means they hate you or are just meant people" i said

"when you care for someone you give them huggs , or in my case since im part cat you can rub the back of my ears ….. I like that….. But it doesn't mean you case them physical pain … does that make sense?" I said .. i feel like he's a little kid kinda like Blake … what have i become , oh i know i haven't read a book in over 2 months thats why im becoming delusional .

"Really….then why….do people...smile….when...I'm in …...pain"

"Because those people are happy that they caused you pain."

"Then….pain…..is good"

"no, its not good, it's bad" i said no angry at whoever hurt Azusa "the people who hurt you are bad people they should be ashamed for making you hurt"

"But...I like the…..pain" he said as he grabbed the knife and sliced his arm.

I then saw his blood fall down his arm I instantly became light headed and started to feel unwell again . I started to turn pale in the face and Azusa noticed and said -

"Are…. you okay…..I can…. Go….get Ruki?"

"No i'm fine just put the knife back and cover up the …...blood." I said while holding my mouth about to throw up

"You...don't look…..like your….fine….I'm gonna…..go get…..Ruki"

"Okay" maybe i'm still not recovered from all that bacteria from the 'bride' Kanato was working on …. Reigi did say it would take a week or two ….. Wait this means that Ruki will want me to stay home … darn it … while i was finishing up my thoughts i noticed that i was now lying on the ground , that's when Azusa appeared in front of me with Ruki.

"Azusa, what did you do to her to make her collapse. Did you drink too much blood?"

"I …. Didn't drink … any of ….. her..… blood."

"Then did you stab her. I'm serious we need to take those things away from you when your with the girls."

"I…. only ….. Gave her… a small…. Scratch…."

" that shouldn't be enough to make her collapse. Tell me (Crouches down to my hight) Why did you collapse. Answer me if you can."

"It's a mixture of things" I said weakly "but I can't tell you why because I promised Kou that I wouldn't mention their names"

"Well I want to know so forget your promise and talk. Kou will understand and you have to obey this is an order from your master."

"Hmm … Kanato was stuffing his last 'bride' and made me watch as a punishment because i'm afraid of blood … he was working on the head and eyes and was the only one wearing protective gear so apparently i was subjected to a deadly bacteria .. so Reiji gave me medication and said I wouldn't heal till a week or two it's only been half a week since"

"I see Did you have to take the medication everyday or was it a once and it slowly kills the bacteria?"

"he just gave me a pill and said it will take awhile for me to get better"

"Hmm….What else did he do?"

"after that he threw me in Subarus room that's it" i said

"he just said he didn't want to take care of me when i'm sick"

"(Picks me up) I can make a better medication than that moron. So let's go to my room."

We were now in a room with large windows and a huge bookcase with a whole bunch of books I haven't read yet … once he looked down at my now sparkling eyes he said -

"What's got you so happy?"

"Books ….. you have so many books … that I have never seen before…. I want to read them" i said in happy and pleading voice

"Well if your a good girl and obey your masters then you can read them. Only if I say yes." he said with a smirk on his face.

"can I read one now….. please?" I said with my ears straight up and with really big eyes.

"Not until you have been fully recovered. I don't want your germs on **my** books"

" aww" I said now becoming sad

"Aw. Yah I'm not falling for that."

"what do you mean …. I'm just saying aww that's too bad now I have to wait even longer just to read a book…. I'd rather have my head in a book then listen to everyone else's nonsense"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, i'm tired of listening to people bickering and annoying each other so that's why I like to get lost in a good book ….. but mostly because I like to ignore people … which is kinda a bad habit"

"Well even though I completely agree getting lost in a good book is better than hearing other people idiocy you still can not read them until you have been fully healed and have proven that you are an obedient little cat."

"Okay so once i'm better I can read one?"

"If you behave then yes."

"okay" I said

Then i felt quite queasy and ran to the bathroom and threw up what i ate for lunch

"Please tell me she made it in the toilet. I don't want to clean it up." I heard Ruki muble from the other room.

"it's not my fault that i'm deathly sick" I said not knowing that he was standing behind me now .

"You said that, that boy made you watch his project as a punishment. So by you misbehaving you got in trouble. So it is your fault for being a bad kitten."

"All i did was throw his stupid 'teddy' in a fire for being rude to me for no reason…. So technically it's not my fault" i said in an irritated mood .. just remembering it made me pissed all over again .

"Tah I thought you were already trained."

"Well you asked, if you don't like my answer I can say something else" I said once i noticed what i said was a little rude.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned to one of the book shelves and he said "I don't know how you were aloud to talk in your last home with your old masters but this is my house and I do not tolerate such sass."

"Neither did Reiji" i said "but i'm not a doll, i have a mind of my own and will speak if i want to" once I finished that sentence i started to feel even more sick and feel something trickle down the corner of my mouth….. i think it was then said -

"Tah that moron in the sakamaki house knows nothing of medicine just poisons. Come you ungrateful brat. He probably made your sickness worse."

"that reminds me he did say something else"

"Oh and what did he say."

"that i'll be his new Guinea pig to test on" i said "i guess he gave me a new poison then"

"Did he test on you before you got better?"

"test?"

"Yes test. Give you anything to drink then wrote notes about the effects from the drink."

"no … he just said ...let's see how this turns out …. Then i fell asleep"

"He was probably making a potion to shut you up. I'll make you one that will actually do something to help you."

"okay … im sorry"

"Sorry about what? When you apologize you should be clear on what your sorry for."

"I'm sorry for being rude"

"Good. now drink this it will improve your health."

"mkay" i said while taking a sip ….. it tasted absolutely horrid, i couldn't help but make a face

"I will tell the rest of my brothers they are not to drink your blood until you have healed."

"Hn"

"I do not want anyone else getting sick from drinking your blood. Therefore none of us will drink your blood until your all healed."

"then should We worry about Kou?"

"Why has that baka already drank your blood?"

"Yes"

"Tsk.. KOU GET YOUR BUT IN HERE!" he yelled

I covered my ears at how loud he was and it was louder due to my headache. That's when Kou came running in with a worried expression.

"Yah Ruki whats up?"

"Did you drink her blood?" He says as he point to me.

"Uh Yeah what's wrong with that. I dibbsed drinking her blood first so I did."

"She's sick you baka. Come here and drink this so you don't get the same thing she does."

"Ok. I thought I was in trouble from the way you yelled."

He gave Kou the same thing he gave me and Kou almost threw up. I tried my best to hold in my laugh but I didn't succeed.

"Oh and what's so funny little kitten" Kou said to me with a warning tone.

"Nothing I just…. Thought it was funny that we... had the same reaction to Ruki's potion that's all."

"Kou go and tell the others that no one is aloud to drink Josh's blood until I say so."

After that Kou disappeared and it was just me and Ruki again.

"so is this a medication, do I have to take daily or a one time thing?"

"For you, daily since you've been sick for more than a week but since Kou was not infected yet he only had to take it just once."

"Okay, so how long will it take to clean all the bacteria out of my system?"

"Depends on how many poisons the moron gave you and what was in the poisons. At the very most a week."

I sighed and said "hopefully sooner i **Hate** being sick"

"I hope it's sooner as well Kou is gonna go crazy of he can't drink your blood for too long and thats gonna drive me insane hearing his complaining"

"that would be a sight to see" i said giggling softly

"Tsk. Shut up. Get out and go to bed."

"Where ?" I said " you didn't really give me a room to go to"

Go find Yuma he's the one who's supposed to show you. Now get out I'm tired.

"Never mind i'll just go find Azusa, I want to talk to him some more"

S-U-G-A-R RUSH

Yuma's P.O.V:

Ugh. I am so done with right now. How does Shu handle her? I gave her a sugar cube early and that was the biggest mistake of my life. All she's been doing for the past hour is singing the most annoying song.

"S-U-G-A-R jump into your racing car. Say, Sugar rush, sugar rush."

She has been singing that stupid song nonstop for the past hour. I am never giving her any more sugar ever again. That's when I caught her while she was running around the couch sat down. I pulled her into my lap and said with my hand over her mouth -

"If you do not shut up I will shut you up for you."

Blake's P.O.V:

That's when I decided to act like I was listening to him and promised I would be quiet … but I lied … right when he removed his hand from my mouth I took a deep breath in and yelled loudly-

"S-U-G-A-R jump into your raci-" that's when he lost it all …. He had no more patience he then lifted me up and threw me against the wall and said-

"I Warned you" He said angrily and he then started to suck my blood. But not like before, this time it was very Painful.

"S-stop your hurting me you butt-hole" then I tried to kick him where it hurts. That's when he got angrier and ripped his fangs out and said-

"You don't get any say in weather I bite you or not, plus I warned you." Then he started to bite me on the other side of my neck, but harder, I'm sure a bruise is already starting to form. He then lifted me up and brought me to the bed sill sucking my blood in the process. After a few minutes had passed he took his fangs out and licked the remaining blood off my neck and kissed the giant bruise that had already formed around the puncture wounds around the right side of my neck. I was just about to pass out when he said-

"You belong to me now cutie."

Then everything went black.

Time skip 2 hours:

When I woke up after Yuma sucked my blood, I saw that I was all alone in the room so I took this chance to escape. I knew that if I managed to escape back to Shu, I knew others other than him wouldn't bite me anymore. And when Reiji sees me he'll know were Josh is and would come back for her. From my experience with the Mukami's I like it so much better with Shu. But if I had a choice I would like to be free from both families. As I made my way to the door, I saw that it was locked.

"Of course it is" I muttered.

Then I headed to the window and to my surprise it was unlocked and already opened. But just by a crack. Once I opened the window as far as I could I saw that the drop was a two story drop.

"Well they say a cat always lands on her feet" I said before someone pulled me away from the window. Then I saw that it was Yuma he then said -

"Now where do u think your going cutie? Your mine remember?"

"I just wanted some fresh air" I lied liked scared he was gonna bite me again.

He then let me go and gave me my school uniform from when they first kidnapped us a week ago and said -

"Here, get dressed. Reiji is tired of the rest of us missing school to watch over you. So we're bringing you to school. But if you do anything to try to escape you will be in big trouble." trouble he said very harshly.

Once I was dressed Yuma dragged me to the limo. And forced me to sit between him and Kou. And then we were off to school.

My Bud Auzi

Go find Yuma he's the one who's supposed to show you. Now get out I'm tired.

"Never mind i'll just go find Azusa, I want to talk to him some more"

"Fine i don't care what you do just leave me alone"

"Well i see someone woke up on the wrong side of his coffin tonight" he then pushed me out of his room and slammed the door on my face.

I walked away down all the hallways in search of Azusa while i passed a window with curtains, i pulled the curtains back and saw that the sun was rising up above the mountains….._No wonder Ruki was so grumpy and tired_. I thought to myself while looking out the window still ….._ When was the last time i saw a sunrise' … _I thought again , i took the small notepad and water color pens out of my pockets i , had 5 pen colors , blue, green, yellow, red , and grey. I started sketching out the scene in front of me. Suddenly I felt someone walk up behind me slowly but i was too focused to see who it was that's when i said -

"Is there something you needed ?"

"No…...i just… wanted…..to see if … you …. Were okay."

I quickly figured out who was behind me by the voice and was confirmed of my guess by the slow talking . I then said -

"Oh thats kind of you Azusa….. And perfect timing I was looking for you before i got distracted by the view"

"Why… did you….. Look….for me?

"I wanted to talk to you more"

"About …...what?"

"I don't know anything I enjoy holding conversations with you"

"You…..like to…..talk to…...me?"

"Yes" I said while swinging my tail violently showing that I was happy.

"I...want you….to be…..with….me tonight." He said as he grabbed my arm and started to drag me to his room.

"I can walk you know."

"I don't….want….my brothers….to take….you"

"Well you can cross Ruki off your list … he just kicked me out of his room a minute ago ...literary."

"But….what about…..Kou."

"I don't like him … can I just be with you instead?" I said in an honest innocent voice .

"You….just….want….me?"

"yes…. Do you not like me?"I said now getting a bit sad.

"Then…..will…..you cut…..me?" he said as we finally made to his room."

"ummmm …. I don't like hurting others but …. If it makes you happy I guess I can" I said getting nervous because I knew there would be blood involved

"...Really?…"

"Will it make you happy" I said thinking if I should stab auzzie or not.

"Yes...I will...be"

"Okay!" I said while grabbing the knife out of his hands … I choose to cut his arm …. The knife slid right over his skin quite slowly and once I took the knife away blood started to run down his arm . He then said after I put the knife back in his showcase-

"what….are you…..doing?"

"You just asked me to cut you, you didn't say to cut you more than once…. I don't want to hurt you anymore"

"but….now I….want to...cut you"

"Ruki wouldn't be very happy with that" I stated

"don't…..worry I…..wont drink….your blood."

"Can't you just pet me instead ….. i'll enjoy that more" I said happily at the end.

"you...like being….pet….better?"

"Yes … is that bad?"

"No….I want….to make….you happy….now."

He then reached his hand out to my head and timidly started to pet my head … almost like he wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do. I looked up at him and asked -

"What are you doing?"

"You...said petting….you….would make….you….happy"

"That's not petting me"

"What...do you...mean?"

"Your hesitating ….. It makes me irritated"

"What….do….you...mean?"

"If your gonna pet me then pet me … dont lightly pat the top of my head."

"That's….not….petting?"

"No" I said "this is." then I grabbed his hand and rubbed it roughly on the top of my head .I then said -

"I love to be scratched behind the ear as well"

"Like….This?"

He then picked me up and set me on the bed and started to scratch the back of my ears while rubbing the top of my head, suddenly a loud purr came from me he looked surprised but said-

"Are….you….okay?"

"Yes" I said now blushing "it just means I'm happy."

'You're…..happy now?"

"Yes ….. But can you keep petting me for a bit longer"

"...Why?..."

"Because it comforts me…..can you?"

"Only..if it...makes...you...happy"

"Yay!" I said with my tail thrashing around wildly indicating I was happy.

"What's...wrong...with your….tail?"

"It means im happy ….. Im part cat you know"

"Can...I call...you...Neko-chan?"

"Hn ….. I guess" I said

I then wrapped my arms around Azzie and laid my head on his chest I was becoming tired do to everything that has happened but right before I closed my eyes to sleep I saw a bat looking through the the corner of the window. That's when I had a feeling Reiji was watching over me…. I thought to myself…_ if he knows I'm here why hasn't he come for me yet I want to go back….._

That's when Azusa looked at me a little frustrated almost like he had heard what I said in my head and said to me-

"Your….ours now….not…..theirs"

"W-what ….I know that already" I said with a sweat drop forming on the side of my cheek indicating I was lying.

"You…..just…..thought about….how….much you….want to…...go….back"

"Well I only want to go back so I'm not in bigger trouble than I already am" I said now looking away so he couldn't tell I was lying to him but he wasn't phased and saw right through me.

"Don't…..lie…..to…..me!" he said starting to get mad.

I then folded my ears back and said-

"sorry" In a very quiet voice.

'_Can he read my mind or something that's kinda creepy and scary but at the same time pretty cool ….. thank goodness Reiji doesn't have this power or I would have been dead long before I came here haha' _ I thought to myself he then said-

"Yes….I can….read…..minds

"Ack.." I said taken a back the I said-

"So that's why you look at me and laugh when ever Ruki scolds me you can hear what I'm saying to him in my head … pfft" then I started laughing.

"Why…..are….you….laughing?"

"Because I'm thinking back on what I said about him that you heard it's just really funny"

"Oh."

"Can I sleep in here tonight … I don't know where my room is… plus I don't really feel like bugging Yuma right now."

"Yuma…...is with…...your…..sister….so….I guess."

"yaaaayyy…. Do you have any books?... Ruki wont let me read his."

"All I….have is…..Ruki's…...book on…..Knives."

"Awwww ….. I can't read it since it's Ruki's"

"Sorry…...do you…...just….want to….sleep?"

"But I'm not sleepy yet…. Oh I know something quite entertaining we can see"

"What?"

"I heard my sister singing the Sugar Rush song from the movie '_Wreck it Ralph' _so that means Yuma gave her sugar … which also means he's been pushed over his limit … that would be a sight to watch wouldn't it be?"

"Okay"

(Time skip)

It was time for the boys to get dressed for school and then go downstairs to get breakfast….. once I got to the dining room and sat down Blake walked in wearing a uniform along with Yuma and gave Ruki a confused look he then noticed me and said-

"I don't want my brothers to miss any more school because of you, you will be going back to school today. Only if you don't try to escape, if you do you will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir"

After we had eaten breakfast we all piled into the limo to head to school.

Catnapped again?!

Blake's P.O.V:

AS we made our way to the school, I kept trying to move away from yuma but he had other plans.I stood up and tried to sit somewhere else for the third time. I could tell that Yuma was getting mad now when he grabbed me roughly

And pulled me back down ,but this time on his lap, of course I struggled but there was no point because he had his arms wrapped tightly around me to the point where it hurt, each time I struggled the grip tightened, I wince in pain.

Then the limo came to a harsh hult, and I went tumbling to the floor. that's when Yuma had a smirk growing on his face. Yuma picked me up off the ground and dragged me out of the limo to catch up with everyone else. I was silently wishing that I would se Shu, so that he would get me a way from these creeps.

(Time Skip)

Yuma stayed by my side all day. He wouldn't even let me go to my own classes he dragged me off to his. It was sixth period when Yuma turned to me and said -

" Dang it! I'm out of sugar cubes. Stay here i'm gonna go get more. If I find out you even left that seat then I'll count it as you trying to escape." he then left without saying another word.

A few minutes after he left I got up off my seat and ran out the room. I headed to a certain room, a room that I knew Shu would most likely be. The music room, if I could just see him then I would be free of the Mukami's. I saw the door and started to run faster then I was before. I barged through the door not caring how much noise I was making. I saw Shu sit up off the couch pissed. I didn't care about that I was just so happy to see him. I jumped up and hugged him. His pissed face then turned to a smirk and he said -

"Good little kitten, You followed the rules and came back to me"

All I did was look down and stayed quiet. I was still hugging him which made his smirk. He lifted me up and placed me on his lap and said-

"Ugg you smell disgusting. As soon as we get back your gonna take a bath. And the your never leaving my side again. Do you understand my little kitten"

"Y-yes sir" I said not wanting to anger him and make him leave me alone for Yuma to find me again.

Something then forced me up and I was then held in the arms or Yuma. he then said -

"That counts as runny away Cutie, as soon as we get back to the house you will be punished very seriously." he walked away to the door. He was about to take me away again when Shu grabbed me back, and said -

"I thought I told everyone that if they touch my pet then I'll kill them"

Once he pulled me back I winced but I tried to hide my pain, but Shu saw it and said -

"What? What did they do to you?"

I didn't answer him which made him mad and he grabbed my waist, where my bruise that formed this morning was, and pulled me closer to him. It hurt so much that I almost screamed in pain since the bruises was fresh. Shu saw my face and stopped holding my waist. He then pulled my shirt up a little to where he saw my purple and blue skin. His face showed how pissed he was. He then turned to Yuma and said -

"The next time I see you your dead. In the meantime my little pet needs to be treated for her injuries."

With that said he once again grabbed me around my waist then turned back to Yuma and said -

"Oh and my brothers will be happy to know where their precious pet is aswell."

We then teleported back to Shu's room, he then sent me to the bathroom to take my shower.

Josh's P.O.V:

I spent the entire day with Azusa and I never once said a word to him or anyone else. During seventh period Yuma came running into the room. He didn't have my sister with him and I got very worried about her and what happened her. I had this class with All of the Mukami brothers so I was wondering where they were anyway. Ruki then said -

"What's the matter Yuma and where is our other pet?"

"That's what I came here for. One of the Sakamaki's found her and took her back to their manor and they said that there after her next" he said pointing to me.

They all agreed on heading back home, Ruki grabbed my wrist roughly and dragged me out to the limo and we sped back to the Mukami's manor.

Once we made back, Ruki dragged me up to a small dark room with a small bed and no windows or lights. He through me on to the bed and said -

"You are to stay here until one of us comes and get you. Don't try to leave this room or I will punish you."

I just nodded at his instructions. After he left I thought 'If what Yuma said was true then Blake is already back with the Sakamaki's, and if she's with them then they should know were I am and come rescue and bring me back.'

Ruki's P.O.V:  
Those disgusting Sakamaki's think that they can come into here and take away my pets? Thats never going to happen. After all they obey me now.

Reiji's P.O.V:

Well since that deadbeat got his pet back, I'm done with my field test with my pet. I'll go and bring her back now, and see if she deserves punishment or a reward. Not long now my pet, I'll come and get you.

Third Person's P.O.V:

After Reiji thought this he headed out to fetch his little pet. Meanwhile back at the Mukami's manor, Ruki let Josh out of her small room for dinner.

My Real Master!

"R-Ruki" I said now starting to cry

"Do I have to be in here c-can I just stay by one of you, I-it's scary in here…...P-Please"

"Fine but your not leaving my side. Kou is too irresponsible, Azusa won't be able to handle six purebloods alone, and Yuma has already lost my other pet so I'm not trusting him with you." Ruki said to me while opening the door to the room. I ran up to hug him because I thought I was being punished for something I did. That's when he said to me-

"Why are you hugging me."

"B-because i-it was scary in there and I thought that I was being p-punished."

"Punished? Why did you think you were being punished. I only punish people when they deserve it."

"B-because you threw me in there and y-you looked annoyed"

"I was annoyed, I'm still annoyed. But not with you, I'm annoyed by other things going on."

I rubbed my eyes and said -

"So I didn't do *sniff* anything wrong"

"No you didn't, and as long as you obey your master then you won't"

"Okay … then am I allowed to ask you a question"

"What is your question?"

"Why is everyone so on edge?"

"That is none of your concern, now let's go, dinner is ready."

"Please let it be soup" I said under my breath "I feel too sick to eat anything heavy"

"I have made soup for you as the rest of us will be eating something else."

I smiled brightly and said-

"thank you"

"No need to thank me, soup is the best thing to eat when one is sick. That's all there is to it"

"Mmm"

As we entered the kitchen, I heard all of the other brothers having their usual fight over the food. I sat next to Ruki since I had to stay by him if I wanted out of that room, and quietly ate my soup.

I finished before Ruki so I had to sit there and wait for him to finish eating, we all stopped what we were doing when there was a big bang coming from the front doors. I heard footsteps coming towards us like the person who just broke in knew where we were. When the intruder entered the room all of the Mukami's were out of their seats. Once I saw the face of Reiji I stood up ready to go with him. Reiji then turned to Ruki and said -

"Aw thank you. You have found my dear little pet. I've been wondering where she ran off to. I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry but this is our pet now and she only obeys her masters, and I recently just ordered her not to leave my side until told otherwise." Ruki said with a smirk on his face he then turned to me and told me to sit down. I looked at Reiji and waited until he nodded his head slightly till I sat back down in my chair. It looked like the other brothers didn't see him nod his head since they all had smug looks on their faces like they have just won a battle or some kind of game. I just stayed quiet waiting while they talked. Ruki then said -

"See were her master's now so she will only listen to us."

"Oh really? Josh come over here it is time to go." Reiji ordered me.

I stood up a basically ran over to him since I didn't want one of the Mukami's to try and stop me. Once I made it to Reiji' he petted my head and said -

"Good girl, you remembered your training….." he then turned to the Mukami's "What was that about her only listening to her master? Yes I believe you thought you were her master. Well sorry to say that, that isn't the case she will only listen to my orders, and my orders only."

"I was only acting like Reiji told me to until he wanted to come get me." I said

He then grabbed my arm and we started to walk out the door and on our way back to the Sakamaki manor, but right before we left the front door of the Mukami's place Reiji turned to me and pulled off the collar the Mukami's put on me and put my original one back on. We all teleported back to the Sakamaki mansion and Reiji turned to me and said-

"You get a reward for following your orders so well, now what is it you want?"

"BOOK'S …..please" i yelled but noticing how rude I sounded

"Very well, what type of book do you want"

"Anything….I haven't been able to read in so long i feel like i'm going crazy".

We then appeared in the library and he told me to go choose two books.

I ended up choosing a mystery book and a science book.

"Will i be going to school again?" i said while opening up one of the books not caring which one it was.

"No, I can see it by your skin tone that you are still ill. Plus the scum will be there tomorrow. You are to stay here with your sister, Subaru, and possibly the deadbeat."

"Alright….can I go to sleep now?"

"Did you miss your bed? My little pet" he said smirking.

"n-No…..but I enjoyed being cuddled while I sleeped" I said with the last part being whispered. But this is starting to become a habit for I keep forgetting that they have supernatural hearing. that's when Reiji's smile turned into a frown and he said-

"You don't like your bed? You don't have to sleep on it, but if you don't then you won't have a bed to sleep on."

"I never said I d-didn't like it!" I said looking at him surprised now

"I don't have time for this, go to bed i'll be up in a few hours"

"Alright"

I then went to Subaru's room because that's where I remember my bed being before I left. I made it to his door with no one stopping me, I lightly knocked on his door and heard his coffin door slam open and heavy footsteps walk up to the door and swing it open he then said-

"What do you want?"

"Isint my bed still in here if so i can grab it and go so you can go back to….bed"

"Just get in here and go to sleep. Reiji said as long as your sick you sleep in here, and he hasn't told me your not sick. I'm not gonna be the one to get in trouble for letting you take your bed out of here."

"Mkay I'm sorry" I said while quickly walking over to my bed and plopping down on it. I curled in a ball because I was cold. That's when I heard Subaru walking up to me and saying-

"Here take this if your cold (Dropped a blanket over me) now don't make any noise I want my sleep."

I started to snuggle up in the blanket on my bed.. after a few minutes I decided that I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. Subaru heard me making noise for the past hour and finally lost it that's when he yelled at me -

"I told you not to make any noise, do I have to drag you into my coffin to get you to stop moving around and making so much noise or are you gonna sit still and be quiet?"

"I'm trying to sleep but I can't"

"Not my problem, just be quiet"

"fine then i'll just start screaming…. Geez i wasn't even making that much noise …. But i can if you want me to" i said sarcastically because im grumpy.

"You scream and I'll rip out your voice box. You got that?"

Ya right I thought to myself at this moment I took a deep breath in and before anything came out a hand was over my mouth saying -

"if you think I'm joking then your in for a world of pain"

With that said he picked me up and forced me into the coffin laying on top of me. His hand still covering my mouth. Then the coffin slammed shut, both of my hands were now above my head he had licked the left side of my neck slowly until he found just the right spot he didn't take his time to let his teeth slowly sink into my skin like the other brothers did. I felt a warm substance trailing down my neck. I was now scared because it was dark, cold, and Subaru was scaring me. I was now crying and shaking because all I wanted in the first place was to cuddle with someone while I slept. I didn't mean to make him upset. I guess I should just stop talking to everyone, it seems every time I do so I get in trouble. After I finished this thought he ripped his teeth out of my neck and said -

"If you just learned to think before you talk then it wouldn't be a problem"

I just kept on crying, I won't have to think before i speak if i just don't talk at all not a problem, I lied to my sister about what she is, that's a perfect enough reason to just keep to myself.

"Why do all of you hate me so m-much"

"We don't hate you, we just get annoyed really quick. I bet if you and your sisters roles were switched then your sister would be getting on our nerves a lot faster than you are now."

"But I try not to…. and when I leave you all but you get mad at me for ignoring you"

"That's because the rest of my brothers are possessive idiotes. Who think everything revolves around them"

"Then can I just stay with you?"

"I don't know about that, do you really want to make Reiji mad?"

"When is he not mad with me?"

"When he doesn't want to be with you then…...yes you can be with me. It's not like they can stop me, after all you are my pet too."

"Mkay" I said now happy but then remembered that he drank my blood while i still have the bacteria in my system.

"you should probably go to Reiji and take the bacteria out of your system before you get sick too"

'Bacteria?"

"Apparently when Kanato punished me the bacteria from the part of the body he was working on got into my system and it very deadly"

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier? I wouldn't have bitten you if I had known, and I can't get treated right since Reiji is asleep. We all know what happens if you wake him up."

"Well I didn't because you were mad at me and because you told me not to make any noise"

"Whatever the damage is done. I'll fix it in the morning."

"I'm still not tired though"

"Still not my problem"

"And i'm still able to scream"

"Fine, I'll just knock you out"

"Then i'll just go to Liato since you don't want to cuddle"

"Fine, just leave. If you can open the top." He said even if it was dark I could still see his smirk.

I then kicked the top of the coffin door. It flung across the room then I walked out the door and down the hall to Liatos room, and I knocked on his door lightly. He opened the door slowly and said-

"Well hello little duckling, did you come here to play?"

"No, I'm tired and Subaru wouldn't cuddle with me"

"Did you come here to cuddle?" he said with smirk.

"Guess you don't want to either then… maybe Ayato"

"Now I didn't say that little duckling (pulls me closer by my waist) I was just trying to get you to say you wanted to cuddle with me again."

"Why?"

"Mmm No reason. Just wanted to hear it."

"Yes I want to cuddle with you"

After I said that he dragged me to his bed and pulled me close. I could feel his arms around me like he was protecting me. I then felt his breath on the top of my head he was tightly holding me in a close warm embrace. I soon started to get more and more drowsy and soon fell asleep to a world of darkness. Right before I fell asleep he said to me-

"Is this what you wanted little kitten"

Very sleepy added 'mhm'

(to be named later)

Shu's P.O.V:

As soon as we made it back to the manor I told Blake to go take a shower. She smelled like those disgusting half bloods. Ugg, and that bruise on her, who dares to hurt what belongs to me. After about a few minutes she came back out with a new set of clothes she keeps in there and smelled a lot better. I then notices her collar and saw that it wasn't the one I put on her.

"Come here my little kitten" I ordered her.

She came over and I pulled her into my lap, being careful to hold her were her bruise wasn't, I grabbed her collar and I was right. This was not the collar I gave her. I ripped it off her neck, and threw it away. I grabbed a new one that looked exactly like her old one and put it back on her neck. I knew that as soon as she would get comfortable again she was gonna go back to her normal self so I grabbed her headphones and phone. I don't like how noisy she can be when shes her true self, so the next part of her training it to be quiet but still herself I guess. We laid down and I started to drift to sleep.

(Time Skip)

I woke up to quiet giggling and immediately knew it was Blake. She was probably laughing at something happening in her book. I then noticed flashes in the dark and realized she was watching something, not reading like she usually does. I reached for her phone and took it away.

Blake's P.O.V;

I was watching _Black Butler _on my phone and laughing at Grell and his beautiful self, when my phone was ripped out of my hands and into Shu's.

"Why'd you take it?" I asked with a pout.

"What are you watching, this isn't anything I have ever seen before?"

"It's _Black Butler_ Silly. You know Anime."

"O...K why are watching Anime instead of reading, you usually read."

"I don't like to read all the time, and I getting back to my normal self. I haven't been me since I found out I'm part cat. So I'm going back to me."

"Uhh. Fine but don't wake me up again, or you can only use you phone for music and reading. Got that?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up, but if you watched it you might laugh to."

"Whatever" he said as he gave me my phone back and dragged us both back down.

As soon as I was comfortable on the bed again he pulled me closer to him. I tried to get out of his grasp but he then said -

"Teddy bears don't move do they?"

"Umm no?"

"Then stop moving"

I stopped moving after that and just watched my show.

(Time Skip)

When I woke up the next morning (in vampire schedules), I tried to get up but Shu's arms kept me in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't we have to get ready for school?"

"So?"

"Well I have to go to the bathroom to get changed"

"You're not allowed to go to school today those Mukami half blood's are gonna be there"

"Okay! I'm good with missing school. As long as I don't get a lot of homework I don't really care, and knowing you, you would make me skip all my classes anyway to go hangout in the music room"

"Then lay back down and shut up were sleeping in!

With that said I fell back to sleep.

Reiji's P.O.V:

I'm heading to Subaru's room right now to get my pet for her next phase in training. *knock knock*

"Subaru can you send my pet to my room for me?" I asked through the door.

"Can't she didn't sleep in here last night. I don't know where she is." he said coming out of his room.

"What?!" I said getting mad.

I thought I told her to sleep in her bed and that was in Subaru's room so she disobeyed a direct order from me. She is in the need of a punishment. I walked over to Ayato's room and she wasn't there either. Ugg where the hell could she be. Next is Kanato's room. His door was open so I just walked in on him having a 'tea party' with his stupid teddy bear.

"Kanato is my pet in here by any chance?"

"No, Teddy and I haven't seen her for a couple weeks now. Right Teddy"

I left his room to go search in the most unlikely place in the whole manor. Once I made it to Liato's room I was so pissed for all the time we missed that I just barged in to see my pet asleep in his bed with him.

Josh's P.O.V:

I was sleeping comfortably cuddled up next to Liato

Until I was rudely awoken to Reiji slamming open the door to Liato's room, I got one look at his face I could tell he was thoroughly pissed. That's when he lost it and said-

"Josh, Come here now"

"W-why" I said lightly but in a why should I tone…. I then remembered who I was talking to.

"Because I said to"

"And I said I don't wanna"

"If you do not get over here this instant you will be in more trouble then you already are."

"Why should I care hoe"

I heard giggling behind me and knew it was Liato since he was the only other one in the room.

"Pardon me. What did you just say?"

"You heard me you hoe"

He then suddenly appeared in front of me and dragged me by my poor little cat ear out of the room. Once we were out of the room, I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach and he went flying down the stairs and into the wall. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my ear… he ripped my earring out of my ear. He then said -

"That was a very bad choice pet"

"Quit calling me pet I have a name you bastard!" I yelled now angry

"You belong to me. Remember what is up with you?"

"All of you treat me like garbage and I'm tired of it if this is how I'm gonna be treated the I'm not going to belong to anyone!" I yelled now ripping my collar off and throwing it on the ground.

"We don't treat you like garbage we treat you like what you are and that would be a pet"

"Well maybe I don't want to be treated like a flippin pet I didn't choose to be born this way!" I yelled now starting to cry from frustration and anger.

"No, but you did choose to enter this manor and as soon as you did you sealed your fate"

"No I was forced to you jackass"

"I believe you walked in on your free will"

"Well then I'll walk out of my own free will to then"

"You can't you belong to me"

"Not any more I dont, I'm going back to Azusa!"

With that said I sprinted down the stairs and to the front door but when I tried to open it it wouldn't budge. Reiji walked up behind me laughing and said -

"I thought you know that the only way any beings other than vampires can't leave unless a vampire is with them."

That's when I sprinted to a window I remembered seeing and jumped out hoping that one of my cat like features would save me from breaking any bones. Then I attempted to jump over the fence but got caught by one of the sharp edges and cut my shin open down to the bone I then fell from there and

landed on my right arm and broke 's when Reiji appeared in front of me and said -

"I told you, you can't leave"

"Well atleast I tried, doesn't that count"

"In stupidity yes"

"Come on" I said "I just wanted to play by the way"

"Well now is not play time"

"Why not?"

"Because you made me mad, and you can play with any of the others just not me."

"Well you never play with me so I tried to find a way to make you, I didn't intend to make you mad"

"Uhh just tell me you want to play and i'll give you a new book to read all right."

"That was easy" oh shit did I just say that out loud.

I looked up to see if Reiji heard that and it looked like he didn't. He just picked me up off the ground and carried me back into the manor. He sat me on his bed and put that stupid collar back on and fixed up my bleeding leg.

Reiji's Wrath

Reiji's P.O.V:

"That was easy"

I heard her say, That made me go over the top I was the maddest I have ever been. I just wanted to get her into the manor before I started up another fight. She lied to me and that just lost her most of her privileges. I sat her on my bed and started to fix her leg. After I was done wrapping the new stitches, I looked up to her and asked -

"That was easy?"

Josh P.O.V:

"Ack… is it too late to apologize" I asked with a sweat drop sliding down the side of my face.

"Yes very to late, you do know you will be punished severely"

"As long as I have my-"

"You are not aloud to read anymore, see your sister, you are to be chained up in this room from when I say you can leave again, your not aloud to eat at the table anymore, go to school, or see any of the other brothers. If they break the rule of coming into MY room then I'll deal with them but you are not to talk to them."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE"

"Board and away from anything you like."

"And you ask why I think all of you hate me"

"We wouldn't hate you if you followed the rules we set in place for you."

"I change my mind only you hate me"

"Ugg I wish you were like the deadbeats pet she knows when to shut her mouth."

"Fine then I'll never talk to you again"

"If I don't have to hear your whining anymore then gladly."

I then started sobbing it hurt knowing my sis was being loved more than me.

"Stop your crying"

"...*sobbing quietly*..."

"Stay here I'm going to get the chains from the dead beat."

I then started to think doesn't Reiji like to make poison ….. I looked at his desk and saw a vile and drank it quickly before he came back to the room.

I started to feel very dizzy that's when everything started to look very funny. I couldn't stop giggling. What did drink?

Reiji then walked in to see me laughing on the ground holding the vile and my stomach. He then asked -

"Did you drink the vial on the counter here?"

I shook my head yes. He crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose then said -

"You idiot….that was Vodka!"

"Ayyyyyyyyyy Vodka hahahahaha!"

The rest of the brothers (besides my sister and Shu) appeared into the room wondering what the loud noise was.

"Reiji what did you do to her?" Subaru asked

"I did nothing to our foolish pet."

"They why is she acting like she's drunk?" Ayato said

Liato then came up to me and said " Ugg she reeks. What did she drink?"

"She drank a vial full of Vodka. So she IS drunk Ayato"

"Hey hot stuff" I walked up to Reiji saying while swinging my arm around his neck.

"What did you just call me?"

"huh are you deaf…. That's okay I'll just say it louder-"

"No...no need for that. I heard you just fine." He said pushing me off of him "But this is no way a lady acts, and being drunk is no excuse"

"Oh? But didn't you say earlier that I was just an animal ….. A pet ….. So why would it matter if I were lady like huh?" I said now getting mad.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH" I heard from the rest of the brothers in the room. Reiji then turns to me and says -

"Yes you are a pet, and I will not have a Sakamaki pet act so deplorable."

"Not like your so perfect you're self hun…. Can't expect me to do what you can't….. And I'm pretty sure the Mukamis drug your name in the dirt a bit"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Wait HEEEEEEY!

"I am the closest thing to perfect you will ever see, and that Mukami trash is nothing compared to us purebloods."

"Pfftttt….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE THE FARTHEST FROM PERFECT HAHAHA ...PERFECT HE SAYS HEHE"

A tick mark appeared on his face he then said-

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me anymore I was happy for a minute there."

"Hehe thats the whole reason why I tried to kill myself hahaha-silly Reiji"

"Wait What? Reiji what did you do to her?" Subaru yelled clearly pissed at this new found information.

"Nothing much, I just agreed with her when she said I hated her"

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh."

"No. I hated her at the time since she was annoying me."

"I won't be annoying you if you just leave me alone to let me study while listening to music or to sleep….. Ya sleep… sleep sounds nice"

"I'll give you one book you can read, but that's all you get, and I never said anything about taking away your music so you still have that." Reiji said going to his bookshelf to grab me my book. When he handed me the book I hatted this book the last time I read it and wanted to destroy it in a fire then spread the ashes in the mountains somewhere. He gave me a Geometry textbook. I was just about ready to die. I groaned when I saw it and Reiji said -

"If you don't want it you don't have to have a book."

I was now starting to feel weird when a silver glow started coming from my skin with in a blink of an eye I was an actual cat yes cat with four legs and a ton of fur.

"This doesn't mean you can call me a cat hoe"

"But you are a cat" Ayato stated

"You're right", I said gettin ready to pounce at his face "one with sharp claws" I said as I scratched him with my small fine claws.

Reiji then pulls me off his younger brother and sat me down on the bed and chaines my left back leg to the bed. I was too tired to care at the moment so I curled my self up into a ball and rested on the bed while asking-

"What if I want to take a shower"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, Subaru go to your room and get her bed from there for me."

"Fine"

Subaru came back and set my bed on the floor next to the foot of the bed. After that everyone left to go to sleep and Reiji picked me up and put me in my bed then he went to tuck himself in after thirty minutes he was asleep and I was cold so I jumped up on his bed and got under the covers with him and curled into a ball on his chest once I got settled he grunted and said to me -

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was cold"

"Whatever" he said as he went back to sleep

Suddenly I turned back in to my half human half cat form but was still curled up on the top of his chest but it felt colder than usual.

Reiji's P.O.V:

I felt my bed dip down a little bit then a small fuzzy weight on my stomach. I knew it was Josh so I asked her what she was doing, she said she was cold and I drifted back to sleep. I didn't really care that much that she was in my bed.

A few minutes later I woke up again this time to a much heavier weight on me and bigger. I pulled the covers off to see Josh back into her human form, accept this time she was naked and on my bare chest. I tried to wake her up but it was no use since she was completely out of it from the Vodka earlier.

I moved her over and got out of the bed to go get her a change of clothes. Once I got her dressed in her clothes I just left her on my bed and layed back down. As soon as I got comfortable she rolls over to me and snuggles into me for warmth.

School Trip?

Blake's P.O.V:

I've been stuck in this stupid manor for a week now. Shu thinks that I can return back to school today, even though he doesn't want me to go. I don't mind missing more school, Reiji is just getting pissed that he and I aren't going. So to get him off our backs were going today. Josh is staying home, I haven't seen her since we were back at the Mukami manor. I hate it that stupid Reiji wont let her out of his stupid room. I mean seriously he wont even let me go in and see her. He says "Shes being punished for breaking the rules." What did she do that was so bad that she's not even aloud to leave the room anymore.

I hate that I don't get to see Josh, but I am happy that I can finally get out of that manor, Shu may not know but when I want to be I am a very active person if I sit still too long I am going to go crazie. I go from a lazy fase to an active one. I don't care what Shu says today I'm going to skip most of my classes to go to the gym and play some basketball, not go laze around in the music room. I going to my first two periods then leaving.

(Time Skip)

I'm sitting through 2nd periode right now and I can not wait till it's over, I just don't want Shu to see me run off in the halls and comes after me to change my destination (Not that I would). I was snapped out of my thought by the teacher breaking our individual work time with an announcement, he said -

"All right class next week we are going on a school trip. We will be heading to Europe. I'll give you youre class assignments there, but here are your permission slips to go."

I was so excited, if we were going to the right part of Europe Then I can see my old friends, and Reiji has to let Josh go since he won't want to leave her here all alone. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell for class to be over ringed through my very sensitive ears. I got up and headed straight to the gym, to get rid of this new found energy that added to the big load. Once I made it into the gym I ran over to the bleachers strapped on my Basketball shoes and grabbed my basketball and started to practice.

(Time Skip 3 Hours)

I was sitting down on the bleachers taking a break when I heard clapping from by the doors. When I looked over to the noise I saw Ayato clapping with an impressed look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed that he interrupted me.

"Nothing I was just walking by till I heard someone in here and came to investigate."

"Well, you saw me can you go now?"

"Nope. What are you doing in here anyway? I thought if you were skipping a class then you would be in the music room with my lazy older brother."

"Hey, I may have my lazy moments, but I'm an athlete. If I don't practice often then I don't get better. And if I don't get better then I won't be put in the games on game day. Shu just makes me be as lazy as him, but I need to do something active at least once a day."

"Ha guess you really are the tola opposite of Shu, I mean your loud, and your not lazy."

"Hey, I'm only loud when I need to be, like during a game or when I'm mad. And I do have my lazy moments, like if I don't have the chance to play basketball then yes I am one of the laziest people you will ever meet. But lucky me that they have an open gym at this school."

"Ha. wanna play one on one?"

"Shure, if you can keep up."

"Oh it's on"

(Time skip to Josh's P.O.V.)

It was now morning (vampires morning)

And I heard heavy footsteps coming up behind Reijis door

I was still here from when he had grounded me six days ago he opened the door and slammed it shut with anger, at first I was too scared to say anything in fear of making him lash out at me for talking but I decided to stand up and quietly say-

"What's wrong?"

"The school set up a required field trip to france but I don't want either of you to go it would be too much of a hassle to make sure you don't run away"

My eyes instantly lit up once he said france that's where me and my sister came from maybe I'll finally be able to be my normal self again if I go back, thats whats wrong with me I'm home sick and on top of that we will be able to meet up with our old friends-

"M-master Reiji please can we please go?" I said folding my ears back and looking at him with big pleading cat eyes.

"No, You and your sister will just try to escape the entire time. Like I said it will be too much of a trouble."

"Please! I really want to just visit my home. Please Reiji?"

"Your home? I didn't know you were from France?"

"Yes we are that's why I'm really good at baking exotic pastries."

"If it's your home then your family are there and that would be even more trouble, so the answer is still no."

"But remember master Reiji our whole family got killed so we have no one I just miss france... please!"

"If I say yes then you have to behave, one slip up, then i'm dragging you and your sister back here by your ears."

"Ahh really! Thank you" I said will wrapping my arms around his torso tightly.

"Unhand me this instant"

"I-I'm sorry" I said folding my ears back

"It looks like we're gonna have to refresh your memory on your manors before we leave."

"B-but-" I was interrupted by Reiji saying

"Don't give me your meaningless excuses"

"I just got excited that's all, i'm sorry" that's when I sat back down on the floor and started sulking I then heard the door open to find a Laito and Ayato already dressed and packed to get to the airport with the rest of the class that's when Laito noticed me sulking in the corner and said-

"Reeeiijjiiii, what did you do to my little duckling? Where you mean to her again, why don't you stay with me duck well have fun" Liato said while petting my head I gave him a very confused look then went back to sulking I then said-

"I just gave him a hug because I was happy and now he hates me!" I said while shedding fake tears so Reiji would feel bad, lucky me he thought I was actually crying but he still didn't care that's when they started to fight-

"It will be much less of a burden to watch you at night if this idiot is cuddling with you, so I think you should stay in his room. Now get out of mine"

"why am I your 'pet' If you don't even like me?"

"would you rather be punished or leve."

That's when I quickly got up and left the room but on the way out I heard him say to himself-

"I don't hate you my adorable little pet""

That's when I realised he was just putting an act on because he was in front of his brothers. Once I was in Liatos room I asked

"Who's gonna pack our stuff?"

"The servants have already packed it all up, now let's have some fun. I promised you remember."

"But we need to catch the plane?"

"We can be a little late. It's not that big of a deal."

"w-what are you going to do" I said as he slowly leaned in closer to me and hugged me that's when he said

"Fine, we can go. But you and I are sitting next to each other, or if you like…...on my lap"

"Ahh, why do you all bully me so much?"

"We don't bully you, we just like having fun with you. The faces you make are too amusing."

"Is that another way to say I'm ugly!" I said looking at him fiercely

"I would never say such a thing to such a cute creature."

"That's rude! I'm not a creature I'm human!" I said now upset and pouting

"Don't pull that crap, we both know your not human" He said reaching out to my ears and starting to pet them. "Now if you were human then I couldn't do this." he said while rubbing the backs of my ears and making me purr.

"*purr* s-stop that I was human till you found out okay!"

"You were never human little duckling, have always been this adorable little creature, you just were better at hiding from us before."

"Quit calling me a creature, I'm a cat!" I said now getting mad

"Aww is my little duckling getting mad"

"Are you stupid or something!?" I said looking at him with a (-_-) face.

"I'm not stupid, my little duckling. I just love to tease you and your adorable face."

"Well It's not nice to tease people!"

"Good thing your not just ordinary people"

"It's not nice to tease your pets it makes them not want to trust you and when I don't trust people I don't listen to that person."

"Aw, so you do trust us as your masters." he said smirking like the idiot he truly is.

"No I just don't trust you or Kanato"

"So you trust all the rest of my brothers? Even Shu?"

"I…..HATE….SHU" I said angrily

"Is it because he's doing who knows what with your little sister"

"No he's a bully and he's named after things that go on your feet and that's where he belongs!" right when I said that Reiji appeared Looking pleased at what I said.

He chuckled a little and then said " Well they do say after a little time pets start to resemble their owners"

"Wahh! Do you guys like sneaking up on people or something like what the heck, it shouldn't be me wearing a bell."

"with your heightened senses from your feline side you should be able to at least smell when one of us is around."

"hmm ever since I got sick I can't smell or hear as well as before"

"well will just have to take a look at that and see what the problem, I don't want it to cause another problem in the future.""

"no! Your just gonna poison me again!" (-_-)

"Not this time my pet, now come"

"like hell I will!"I said while sinking my claws into Liato's arm and hugging it tightly.

"oh I didn't know you liked to play ruff?" he said teasingly. Liato said

"don't make me repeat my self pet, now come"

"well you just did"

"Fine then, if you dont come and i make the problem go away. I'll just call the school and tell them you are too unwell to attend the trip and will not be going."

"n-no!" I said getting up and walking to the door with liato wincing in pain as I pulled him along with my nails still in his flesh. We were now transported into his room reiji told me to sit down after a few tests he figured out that the medicine ruki gave me healed me but dampened my powers that's when he said"

"those disgusting Mukamis messed up again, looks like I have to reverse whatever he gave you."

"no I don't want to be sick again" i said tearing up.

"you wont be sick, stop being an idiot and use your head"he says while picking up a needle and walking toward me. I scooted back into liatos lap and screamed.

"noo! That's going to hurt!" I said pushing him back with my feet. At that moment Subaru,Ayato,and Kanato appeared in the room.

"uhh what's going on in here?" Ayato asked

"nothing, but you three come here and hold her down she won't hold still" Liato said.

"no! I don't want to be stabbed go away!" I screamed pushing them all back with my feet.

"How is this so hard, we have super strength" Ayato yells trying to contain me.

"Stop it it's gonna hurt!" I said putting my foot in Subaru's face resting it on his cheek to keep him away.

"If you stopped fighting and just calm down it won't hurt." Reiji said standing back and just watching his brothers struggle.

"That's what you said last time and It hurt really bad!" I said pouting

"You jerked your arm away at the last second, that's why it hurt then."

"If you hadn't jammed it into my arm I wouldn't pull away!"

"I had to break through the skin."

"I'm not thick skinned! You were just pleasured by seeing me in pain!"

"True I do love your pain, but this one will not hurt."

"Liar!"

"Fine then, I'll just go make it into a cup of tea you can drink instead of the shot."

"Tea tastes like dirt! ….. I'll take the shot if you don't poke me harshly!"

"Fine" he said while taking my arm and lightly poking me in the arm It only hurt for a few seconds then it felt all better after he removed the needle from my arm. That's when I sat back upright in Liato's lap and detached my claws from his arm and removed my feet from Subaru's and Kanato's cheeks. That's when Liato said-

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it my little duckling."

"It still hurt! But kicking y'all in the face was enjoyable" I said pointing at Kanato and Subaru.

"You almost kicked teddy"

"Well if teddy was in the way it's not my fault….. He was asking to be kicked" I stated while pouting.

"Teddy's more important than you ever will be."

"Then why do I belong to you as well!"

"Well since you belong to me, I get to do whatever I want with you, right teddy? hehehehehe"

"No you don't!" I said kicking him in the face making him fly across the room while I was pouting and having a tear run down my face at his teddy is more important that you comment.

"You put a foot print on Teddy!"

"No! I put one on your face" (-_-)

"Your a dead kitty"

"I don't …. Look….dead" I said while slowly falling asleep.

I'm On a plane!?

I woke up to the sun shining in my face but that's what worried me the sun why is the sun out in the middle of the night? That's when I opened up my eyes and there was a window on the other side of the plane… oh I thought that's why we had to leave to get to france on time…. But then I started to process what was happening ….. I'm on a plane…. Planes are way up in the air…. If it breaks down we're all gonna die….. (Oh I didn't explain this to you yet, ever since I broke my knee cap falling off the top of the tree house me and Blake decided to build up in a huge tree I've been afraid of heights. Don't laugh you would be to if you had to get stitches and a cast! Well now i've explained that let's get back to the story.)

"W-w-wh-when d-did w-we get on a p-p-pl-plane?!" I said quite terrified

"About an hour ago, my little duckling" Liato said

"A-and h-how much l-longer do w-we have t-to g-go?" I said reaching up closing the window above me without looking out of it.

"About 11 and a half, why? Are you scared?" Ayato asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"N-No!" I said obviously lying just so they wouldn't find out another know of my fears but of course my tail and ears had to give me away.

"You should just stop trying to lie to us, we can tell every time you know." Subaru said bordly.

"W-whatever" I said looking in the other direction clearly freaking out.

"Why are you so scared kitty" Kanato asked with a pleased expression on his face like he was enjoying seeing me like this.

"I-I'm afraid of heights now quit enjoying yourself!" I said calling him a psychopath inside my head.

"But this is better than the revenge I planned for you, i get to see you like this for the next 12 hours."

"B-but i don't want to die from lack of oxygen and my body getting sucked in to the propellers of the plane and being shredded into a million pieces! Why couldn't we make this a road trip instead" I said crying lightly

"UUUG oh my gosh Josh we had this talk on our way to Japan. That's not gonna happen to you your just annoying me with this fear of come up with the stupidest situations when your scared."

"But it can happen either way we will all end up dead!"

"We can't die my pet. Now be quiet" Reiji said

"How would you know!"

"Because the blades and the ground aren't made of anti-vampire metal."

"I don't care about you, your all immortal! But i'm not!"

"We wouldn't let our cute little pet's die little duckling so you don't have to worry."

"Why should I trust you if your all to happy with watching me suffer like the psychopath" I said while pointing at Kanato.

" It is true we like to see that look on your face, but we don't want you to die just yet." Reiji said calmly, but clearly trying to stay that way.

"Out of all people why would you say that you gave me poison for medicine when Kanato made me sick!"

"It was not poison, Your body just had an allergic reaction to the ingredients. After I knew which once your body rejected I made the adjustment so calm down and don't be an idiot."

"I'm not stupid!"

"I beg to differ" Subaru said.

"I'm not! I'm smarter than you dumbo!"

"If you really want to fly out of this plane then you should have just asked me to do it." He yelled starting to walk towards me clearly pissed.

"No!" I said as I wrapped my tail around Liato's leg and sank my fine sharp claws into his shoulder blade while making him wince in pain.

"Geez little duckling I didn't know you liked to play rough."

"Why would I play that I'm not a dog like Shu"

"I'm not a dog you moron"

"Can you help me say this word I don't quite understand how too, I'll spell it out but you tell me how to say it - r-u-f-f"

"Ruff you idiot"

"Oh really? because you sound like a dog to me"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" My sister burst out laughing and fell of of Shu's lap.

That's when I heard something come out of Reiji's mouth-

"There is no doubt anymore that you are my pet. Josh as soon as we land you get a treat, probably a new book of your choice."

"I don't want a new book this time"

"Then what do you want my pet?"

"Your the only one who won't pet me!"

"Is that all u want?"

"yes why ? well then can I have both that and a book?"

"That is the one thing your not gonna get and yes you can have the book"

"But why you promised already!"

"if it will shut you up then fine"

"Okay!"

That's when I notice we still haven't eaten anything since dinner last night. That's when I grabbed my bag and found a chocolate bar at the bottom of the bag and went to start eating it until Reiji took it away from me and firmly stated-

"Where did you get this?"

"I've had it in my bag since we came to the mansion"

"What? Did it take you this long to remeber you had it" Ayato said laughing annoyingly.

"That doesn't matter are you trying to poison yourself again? it must be going bad"

"I thought chocolate didn't spoil?"

"I don't if you don't open the package and let it sit out, plus it was in your bag for how long who likes melted chocolate." My stupid sister added in the conversation.

"I was hungry" I said innocently

"Then you ask for food like a good pet."

"But you told me to be quiet" I stared blankly

"Don't you be a smart mouth with me."

"I'm not!" I said offended

"Your all too loud be quiet." Shu said tiredly

"Aren't shoes not supposed to talk?" I said mockingly

"Aren't cats supposed to be cute."

"Not all cats are cute and I'm only annoying when I'm bored!"

"You do realize you just called yourself annoying?"

"I know I did, I'm being annoying on purpose, goodness for a shoe you're quite stupid" I started with a poker face.

"Shut up….. your too loud"

"Your the one who started a conversation with me Idiot"

He just ignored me and dragged my sister with him out to the other side of the plane.

"Ugggg how are you and him brothers?" I asked annoyed while staring at Reiji

"Trust me I ask myself the same question every time I see the deadbeat."

"Reiji do you have food?"

"The servants should bring out dinner in another hour, you can wait till then."

"You get to read a book while I have to sit here and stare at the ceiling… which trust me It's completely underwhelming"

"Here, here's your Geometry book. You never did get to finish it."

"Nope! I'll just take another nap" I said while laying down on Liato's lap

"If it Makes you less of a problem then be my guest."

Change….AGAIN!?

Blake's P.O.V:

I'm sitting on a stupid plain right now waiting for the others to get here with my sister. 'Ha good luck with getting her on' I thought to myself thinking of what I had to do to get her on the plain to get to Japan. Shu then said in a sleepy voice said -

"Don't look so happy my little kitten, you have some new rules to follow on this trip."

"What why" I asked confused and scared he was gonna stop me from seeing my old school.

"Because I said so. Now, your not allowed to leave my side for any reason. Not even to go to the bathroom. You can do that when we get back to the hotel room after the stupid activities they're making us do to get credit for this trip."

"What that's not nice, your preventing me from doing the one thing I can't control. Okay what about this, how about if I need to go to the bathroom you come with me and wait outside on the bench and take a nap. Its will, a.) let me go to the bathroom and b.) let you get out of whatever we're doing for some time so you can laze around. Win, win."

"Fine, it'll be a bother to here you complain about having to go anyway."

He wasn't lying down, which was a surprise, and I was sitting in my own seat. For once, seriously this guy doesnt even let go of me. I may be in my own seat, but I'm right next to him and he's holding onto my arm right above my wrist. The next thing I new was that he pulled my arm and down on his lap. I was about to ask what he was doing when I saw the others coming in with Laito carrying my sister. As soon as Shu saw them his grip on my waist tightened slightly, And I just burst out laughing seeing my sister.

"What has gotten into you" Ayato asked as I started to calm down a little more.

"My sister, was she really refusing to get on the plane so much you had to knock her out?"

"No, it's a side effect of her medication" Reiji Stated calmly.

After everything seemed to calmed down, we all sat in silence waiting for my sister to wake up. Of course I could tell that the others were waiting to make fun of her while I was worried for her screaming when she saw were she was. After another 30 minute wait my sister woke up and started screaming her head off. I just rolled my eyes and thought 'here we go again'.

Time skip to when Shu and Blake leave the room:

"Your the one who started a conversation with me Idiot" My sister said starting to get annoyed.

Shu just ignored her and pulled me by my wrist to the back room on the plane. He sat on one of the three large red couches in the room and pulls me into his lap. I don't really care what he's doing, I'm used to it. I'm just playing on my phone reading, when I suddenly shocked when I feel Shu petting my tail.

"Shu…...w-what are you doing." I said trying not to show that I liked it.

"Nothing, now go back to your book."

"I did as he said, still confused about… you know what I don't even know what I'm confused about at the moment.

Shu's P.O.V:

I've had my suspicions for a while now, and I just needed to know. I need to know if my little Angel is actually part dog and not cat. I had this idea when I noticed her ears starting to look more like a wolves than cats. Then I remembered a book in the manor library my horrible mother forced me to read when I was a child. It was about the beast race, and how there was an even rarer kind, that are even considered rare in their own kind. They are born as one species and when they hit as certain age and turn into their true animal. I decided that I would find out during this stupid trip, I guess this trip will be useful in some way. While I was thinking about how I would find out, I didn't realize I started to pet her tail. When she asked me about it I just told her to just go back to reading on her phone. I am so surprised that she hasn't even tried to call anyone with it. I mean she does text some people, but I read them when I have her phone. Their probably friends of hers when she was back in France. Man if we go to her hometown/city it will be hard to keep her away from her friends.

I'll find out if she's changing to a new best or staying tonight. In the book I read (forced to) it said that on the night after their ears start to look different then before, then they will change into the animal that night. So if she changes into another best tonight, then I will know her true form.

(Time skip to that night on the plane)

My little angel just fell asleep on my lap against my have another three hours till me land, and I'm just waiting to see if anything happens to my cute little pet. Another 20 minutes later and I feel a sudden weight on my lap. When I opened my eyes I saw a very large wolf. 'So she's a wolf, guess I have a pet wolf and not a cat' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face. 'Heh, that actually makes me happy, I'm more of a dog person anyways.' As soon as I thought that I thought of my friend I had when I was a child named Edger. He gave me a dog when we were little but my 'mother' took him away.

I started to pet my 'new little' wolf and noticed she liked it when she unconsciously snuggled closer to me. Heh the more ways to tease her the better.

(The tables Have Most Definitely Turned)

I woke up to an angry aura I felt spreading across the room. I opened my eyes to see liato smiling at me but with evil eyes I quickly stood up and said-

"Why is everyone so-... w-wahh why are my ears so big and my tail is so poofy. Oh crap, I promise I had no idea about this" I said while holding my hands out in front of me while a sweat drop fell down my face.

"Know idea?! How do you not know about this" Ayato yelled.

"What kind of animal even is this! What animals ears are as big as ITS own body!"

"Fennec's, they are a type of fox that has very large ears."

"Great now I'm able to hear things I don't want to hear….and why did I change again first I was a cat now i'm a fox just choose an animal body what the hell!"

"Huh you two really are twins"

"*Gasp* no It's not like we look alike, sisters, born on the same day by the same mother or anything!" I said In an angry but sarcastic way.

"Oh ho little duckling had the courage to talk back."

"Yes I did and you know what, i'm tired of playing nice" I said while throwing my fist at his face the only issue was that I thought he would catch it but instead sent him flying to the other side of the jet.

"Hahahahahahaha, you punched him, you actually managed to hit him." Ayato said while he and kanato laughed.

"His pervertedness was getting on my nerves" I said while crossing my arms and sitting down.

"Will you all just be quiet and sit back down. And you my little pet have lost your reward."

"Don't really care, and the next time you touch me your hand will be ripped apart from your body" I said angrily as the hair on my head started to stand up a bit. "And that's not a threat….. It's a promise" I said growling a bit at the end.

That's when Reiji stood up and slammed his hands down on the sofa on either side of my head-

"I'm starting to dislike this new found confidence, and you threatened me, your master, so I can't wait till we land for your punishment."

"If you think you can tame me you are very wrong, you cannot tame something that's been wild for so long" I said while holding my hand up and flicking his forehead which sent him flying back to his seat across from me.

"Oh ho challenge accepted my little pet" he says with a creepy smile as he stands up and walks towards me. That's when I take my collar off and swiftly but quickly put the collar around his neck and used a small fire that came out of my finger to weld the two metal pieces together just so he could not take it off.

"Who's the master now?" I said in his ear.

"hahahahahahaha , she gotch you gooooddddd." Liaito said.

"You may have one this battle my pet, but it is I who will win the war."

"Oh ho, just you wait"

We Landed?...FINALLY!

Blake's P.O.V:  
I was sleeping peacefully until I felt a sudden jerk from around me, when I woke up I was still in Shu's lap. I looked around confused and I heard Shu say -

"Looks like we landed. It's about time."

He got up with me still in his arms and started walking over to the exit of the plane. When we got outside I saw the others waiting for us and none of them looked happy, I then saw Josh smirking and thought '_well she finally snapped, took her long enough'_ We got into the limo that was waiting for us and we left the airport in silence.

We just made it to the hotel where the rest of our school was staying at, but we got our own floor all to ourselves. Reiji went to check in with the teacher while Shu (still won't put me down) and I left to get the floor keys from the front desk. Shu then said in a board tired voice -

"Keys for Sakamaki"

The young girl looks up from the computer and I could immediately see that Shu has gained another fangirl. She sees me and starts glaring at me like I took something from her then shifted her gaze back to Shu and asked with the stupidest grin i've ever seen (Yes someone beat liato and his pervy thoughts) And said -

"And what can I help you out with cutie"

That's when I finally spoken for the first time since we got off the plane and said -

"He said we need the keys for Sakamaki, when he walked up"

"I wasn't asking you freak"

She most likely saw the ears it didn't hurt my feelings or anything, after living with the sakamakis nothing phases me anymore.

"Yeah well your annoying him and i'm the one who has to deal with it so just give us the keys and let us go."

She just rolled her eyes and handed him the keys with a fake smile and said-

"Here you go cutie, and if you need anything just ask"

That's when he grabbed the keys and said his signature saying

"Too loud"

"Thanks, now he's in a bad mood" I said has he carried me away back to the others.

"Someone get jealous?" he asked with that stupid smirk on his face.

"No, I was telling the truth,I'm the one who has to deal with you when your annoyed"

We then made it back to the others before I could smack that stupid smirk off of him. He gave everyone their own keys and walked to the one he and I would be staying in. We walked in and the room was a pretty big, bigger than what my sister and I used to stay in. there was one couch, a kitchen area and then the bathroom. Then a separate door that led to the bed room with one huge bed with pure white sheets. Shu walked strate to the bed and tossed me on. There was a huge mirror on the wall and once I saw my reflection I screamed. And when I say I screamed I mean I screamed bloody murder. I'm pretty sure my parents could hear me from their graves. My reflection showed me, but there was something different I had wolf ears and not my normal cat ears, I started to freak out. I got up from the bed and ran to the mirror I felt to see if the ears wear real or if they were just my imagination, I mean sure I love wolves there one of my favorite animals. But I just got used to having cat ears what happened did Reiji sneak something in my food or did Shu do this to me? I'm about to scream again when Something covers my mouth and pulls me back to the bed. I know it was Shu since where the only one in the room, he uses his powers to knock me out and right before I passed out I heard him say-

"If your gonna scream just go to sleep"

Then everything went black.


	2. End chap Pls read AN its very importan

.** (Old Friends)**

Once we got off the plane and we were shuttled to a hotel intown, we got a key to the rooms. I was force to share a room with Reiji.

"Why do I have to share a room with **YOU**"

"Because it's only natural for the pet to stay with the master, and my little pet needs to be retrained."

"Hmm have fun with that you Twigy Butler… OH MY GOD that's your new nickname I have to tell Blake!"

"Twigy? I don't know if that's supposed to be insulting since it's not even a word"

"It Is, do I need to buy you a dictionary for your birthday to"

"Too, who else have you bought dictionaries for, and I have memorised the oxford dictionary"

"My own sister, she needed a larger vocabulary, and I didn't even read the dictionary to know all of the words that are in it"

"Well I can definitely tell you wasted your money on that dictionary from the way your sister speaks."

"No dip sherlock! And she still uses it for writing papers so I don't tease her about her spelling so"

"I've seen her papers, she doesn't use it"

"Well how about you try tutoring her….oh wait, your to scared of Shu to get close to her, hahahah"

"That is not true, she's already a lost cause with all her brain cells being lost just being with that no good idiot."

"Hahahahaha. You insults keep getting worse and worse since I met you"

"Or i'm finally rubbing off on you and your getting more intelligent so I don't have to dumb down my insults for you to understand anymore."

"I was as smart as you from the beginning I just don't think as much as you do"

"That makes no sense why would you not think if you have the ability to do so"

"Because it takes too much effort"

"And this is why you humans are the lower species."

"Good thing I'm not Human then butler boy, so that makes you a lower species that us since you look exactly like them"

"Do not group me with those no good pests, and how many years where you parading around and trying to be just like them."

"I…..I…. *sigh* fine you win this one"

"Not that surprised honestly"

"Your such a - hmmm" Liato covered my mouth again to stop me from cussing

"Can we just go to our rooms now and get some sleep, we've been up all day" Subaru complained as he started up to his room.

"Why are you waiting just go sleep you lazy mutt" I said removing Liatos hand from my mouth.

"If anyone of us is a mutt it's that sister of yours, and I can't go till a certain person gives me my key" He said giving Reiji a pointed look.

"Here" I said throwing his room key at him "I took all of them from him when he wasn't looking" I said smiling in achievement.

He then grabbed the key and walked away up to his room. Reiji looked at me and said-

"Next time you take something from my pocket without permission there will be consequences."

"There won't be consequences if you don't know there gone….. And I can't help It the keys were shiny"

"Shiny? sure, now we have that new fox side of yours to watch for"

"I can't help it" I said pouting

"Whatever, were going to our room now come on."

"I'm not tired though, I slept the whole ride over here, lets go sightseeing!" I said getting excited.

"not now, we need to unpack first."

"But whyyyyyy, we can just leave it for later!"

"Haven't you learned nothing yet, you do your work first then you can have fun. And if you do the work right then the more fun you can have, now let's go"

"Ugggg" I said while grabbing the baggs and very, very quickly putting all of the things away, It only took me two minutes to finish unpacking both of our things, I ran back up to him and said-

"There now let's go!"

"Well leave in two hours. You may have slept on the way here but the rest of us didn't. We're sleeping for two hours then we can go"

"Ugg, fine! I'll just go bug Ayato then"

"finally some peace and quiet" i heard him mumble.

"You act more like Shu than you realize"

I saw him glare as I left the room to go annoy ayato, I got to his door to see all the lights off, I thought it would be a good idea not to annoy him but I knocked anyways-

"Go Away!" I heard him shout then I heard a big bang on the door, he must have thrown something at the door.

"But I'm bored! And Reiji Kicked me out! So I don't know what to do, and I can't leave without one of you getting angry with me." I said Pouting on the other side of the door, I could hear a groan and heavy footsteps making their way too the door, It swung open to reveal an angry Ayato-

"Bed now, I want sleep" he ordered.

I walked over to the bed planning on the best way to annoy him, when he comes up behind me and pulls me on the bed with his arms around my waist and pulling me closer like I just turned into his teddy bear. Oh great he's turning into Kanato. -

"Lemme go! I have too much energy to sleep! I'm not Tired!" I said kicking him, none of my kicks hit him though.

"Quiet I said bed" He said moving one of his hands to cover my mouth while tightening his hold on my waist with the other. I finally sat still he was about to pull his hand away until I swiftly chomped down on this hand he looked at me confused at first then his eyes turned angry, he took the sheet and quickly wrapped me up in it restraining any movement-

"There have fun getting out now" he said while turning around and sleeping

"How rude" I said angrily

Blakes P.O.V:

I woke up on a bed with Shu's arms around me like usual, but then my memories came flooding back and I remembered the wolf ears. I tried to get up to go see if that was all a dream or not but Shu wouldn't let me. I had enough room to turn around where I was facing Shu, I knew he was awake but still wouldn't let me go. So I did the first thing I thought. I turned around Again and kicked him where the sun don't shine making it seem like an accident. He groaned in pain and let go of me as I got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirrors I had the same wolf ears as before. The next thing I knew the door is slammed open with an angry Shu standing in the door frame. When he saw my face he calmed down a little and asked me what was wrong.

"What happened to my cat ears?" I asked with a shaky voice since I was a little scared Reiji did this to me as a punishment or something.

Realization hit Shu's face when he moved to grab my arm and dragged me back to the bed. Once we sat down we spent the next two minutes talking about what spiceice I really am. After I had finally understood he then said-

"Now about your punishment for earlier"

"W-what?!"

"No reading for the next two days, now we need to go before the idiot comes and knocks the door down"

Josh's P.O.V:

I was still sitting there wrapped up in a sheet unable to move, I tried to wiggle out but it was too tight, I started to freak out, then I remembered than Kanato and Laito were in the rooms on the other side of the walls so now all I have to do is call one of them. But who…...hmmm oh i know Liato. I don't want to wake kanato since he is a light sleeper and throws a temper tantrum if he gets woken up-

"Liato! Help me!" I yelled with in seconds he was in front of me I smiled brightly until it hit me…. I would rather have Kanato because I slapped liato in the face earlier-

"I knew you'd be calling back to Me soon."

"Well I only had two choices, and I choose you cuz kanato is scary when people wake him up, And good lord Ayato sleeps like a rock nothing wakes up, I even screamed really loud and Kanato threw glass at the wall telling me to shut it…...ohhhhhh! Let's go sightseeing!"

"No, I'll let you go, but it's your punishment to go to sleep."

"Then don't help me! I'll just ask Kanato to help me instead!"

"Your loss love" he said going back to his room, I then yelled for kanato loudly. I could hear him coming out of the room and stopping over to ayato's room loudly.. Busting the door open he said-

"Teddy and I are trying to sleep, now what should be your punishment be this time?... Oh I know." he said with a mad tone and then turned all creepy on me. He wouldn't tell me what he had planned. He dragged me to his room and set me in the chair. He wrapped me up in another sheet just like Ayato did earlier, the only difference was that he tied me up tighter and the sheet covered my mouth so I couldn't talk. I started to mumble crude things to him and he just answered back with-

"Your a bad girl talking like than lemon drop"

"Mhph (I Hate)- mhp (you so), ph (much"

"I don't like than look on your face. Let's change than." He started to walk towards me, once he got close enough I was able to use my feet to kick him back. Once he fell back the sheets ripped apart. He looked up angrily and said-

"No! bad foxy." he yelled as he tackled me and smacked me. I was infuriated I pushed him off me and punched him in his gut, I then held my hand and brought my elbow up, I jumped up and quickly jabbed him in the chest with my elbow, I stood back up and said-

"If you touch me again- then you wont have hands to work on your 'dolls' anymore" that's when I could sense all of the brothers in the room now, I guess I was being so loud than I woke everyone up. Reiji was standing behind me, he grabbed my ear and said-

"A lady does not raise her voice, looks like manors really are gonna have to be retaught."

"F*#^% your stupid manors, I can act how I want so back off Butler!" I said Smacking his hand away from my ear. Shu and Blake were standing outside Kanatos room, Shu had been listening to the whole thing, he was standing there smirking, he decided to enter the room and asked-

"When are we going to leave?"

"Twenty minutes from now, I'm surprised the dead beat is awake so early, or at all." Reiji said. Once I saw blake I was happy. I ran up to her and hugged her as tightly as I possibly could. She pushed me off and said-

"Why you trying to do suffocate me to death"

"Because I Love you for coming up with the nickname butler! It fits him perfectly….Especially since he's also looks like a mother. Don't you think!"

"Mamma Butler, I like it." turns to Reiji "thats your new name buddy" Reiji did not look happy about that.

"See when we put our brains together we can create amazing things!" Josh said laughing at the angry Reiji, than when he said-

"Call me that and you both will be severely punished"

"You can't punish my pet, that's my job, and everytime she makes fun of you I think i'm gonna start to reward her." Shu said as he walked back up to Blake again put his arm around her waist.

"And you can't punish me since our power levels are now equal, so I can beat you to a bloody pulp!" I said laughing still. Shu smiled again at my snide comment to his brother.

"I'm starting to like you" shu said grinning at me, I was shocked-

"Okay so now being bad is good and being good is bad….Got it!" I said putting my fist in my other hand, I grabbed Reiji's and and dragged him out of the room-

"Alright there's not time to waste! I'm full of energy so let go explore!"

"Oh, oh can we go see our old school Josh, please?"

"I wonder if everyone is still there! Alright then let's go!"

We were now walking down the sidewalk to the school once we could see out old friends walking out of the school me and Blake ran up to them, I jumped up and gave Mori a hug and Blake was crushing Tamiki..


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLS PLS READ!

Why hello my lovely reader's, oh how Me and Blake love you oh so dearly…..okay so your probably wondering why this chap said end chapter….don't worry the book is NOT done yet! We are just simply making a sequel! And we will be posting the sequel on May 19th 2019. Why this specific day you say? Well that's because on May 19th is going to be exactly a year since we started to write this book! So please wait for a little! I promise you'll love the next book! But in the meantime there are two other books that me and Blake have written so you can read these until we put the next book out. And don't worry we aren't like other writers we promise to post our book by midnight on May 19th we promise! Well ill list the websites our books are posted on below so enjoy!

On wattpad you can find our books under the names lovezeno and Joshdunn082901 our books are called-

Our new home (brocon fanfic)

I'M A SACRIFICE?! BYE!

We will also be posting a stuck In Naruto fanfiction by tomorrow April 19! Mabey let me consult with Blake first… if I don't she will probably beat me😨😓. So love you my little Cupcakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my lovelies, I just posted the first chapter to our sequel of IM A SACRIFICE!? BYE!. Its called IM A SACRIFICE?! BYE ! Sequel 2. We will be changing the tittle soon once we come up with one. Well I hope you enjoy the new book and please don't be afraid to leave comments we love to hear what you have to say it helps improve our writing. Well that's all I have for now bye my loves 😍 .


End file.
